Anything Could Happen
by RiverStyx11318
Summary: It's funny what you notice the first time you see someone; confidence, a nice smile, a little connection. What you don't see, what's impossible at first glance is everything else; at least everything that counts.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Anything Could Happen

******Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters except for my original one, Khione Nightshade. J.K. Rowling does.

**Parings: **James Potter/OC, Severus Snape/Lily Evans and other side pairings.

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Possible death, gore, adult themes, profanity and more.

**Full Summary: **Khione: This isn't even the time to be falling in love. I'm in the middle of the first war after we've just won the second (it's complicated). And the fact that I'm in love with a hero who changes the course of the war drastically (in a way)? ...Well, I love him but he loves her. Lily Evans. I really want to hate her but she's too nice and a really good person and they deserve to be happy. But I do too right?

James: I really thought I loved Lily (she should be saying yes any day now) but now... now I'm falling for her...

* * *

My name is Khione Nightshade.

I'm seventeen years old. Until a few days ago my life was relatively normal. The war had finally been won and I was due to start my seventh year in just a few short months. But then during a trip to Diagon Alley I had been abducted by the last few Death Eaters that were still determined to cause whatever havoc that they could instead of fleeing Britain like all the others.

They had taken my wand but didn't bother to check for any other items or weapons that were on my person which I was thankful for. I had several weapons that were transfigured into a variety of hair pins I always wore on my person. I also had a Gringotts pouch that allowed me to withdraw Galleons and other currency directly from my vault that had special goblin magic woven into so that if I ever lost it, it would always return to me, but that wasn't exactly useful unless I was planning on pelting them in the face with the heavy gold coins.

I carefully maneuvered my bound hands to my hair and allowed my finger to brush over my differently styled hair pins, searching for the one that was a small crystal leaf. My fingers brushed several leaf hair pins that were all the same but made out of different materials until I finally found the crystal one. I plucked it out of my hair, pressed lightly on the leaf, letting it recognize my fingerprint and it turned into a lethal double sided dagger.

My kaleidoscope eyes shone eerily in the dark damp dungeons as I anxiously waited for the arrival of the few Death Eaters to come to my cell for another torture session, only this time I was free of the bonds that held me back. I had managed to infuse just enough wandless magic (leaving me exhausted) into my dagger so that I could cut through the magical restraints and now I was free and ready to fight.

Hearing the faint footsteps getting louder with every step they took and the low murmuring of their voices I purposely slowed my uneven breathing so that I could listen better. The act was futile though because I only managed to catch disjointed phrases that were of no importance.

I scowled.

My four captors stopped right outside the cells bars and one of them jeered, "Ready for another round, Princess?"

I gave him my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare and waited for the idiots to open the cell so I could slash them into a million little pieces. They gathered into the cell and crowded around me, smirking at my seemingly helpless condition.

_What was I thinking?_ I thought with growing dread. _Just because I'm good with a knife and wand doesn't mean I could take all four of them. I'm only one person. _

But now wasn't the time to doubt myself. I ignored the Death Eater in the back fiddling with a muggle syringe and instead threw my blade at the cloaked figure in front of me. Since I wasn't aiming to kill, – no matter how violent my thoughts were – the deadly blade wedged itself in between two of the blokes' ribs. I scrunched up my nose after wiping the blood away from my dagger, pointedly looking away. Just in time to.

I yelped, throwing myself sideways when green flames shot right past my head, the searing heat licking at my exposed skin. Desperately kicking at one man's legs I scrambled up and melted into the shadows, waiting for the perfect opportunity to present itself so I could escape. My heart was pounding so loudly I was sure they'd find me any second now but no. I edged around the wall, trying to get closer to the cell door so I would be able to escape. Their spells illuminated the dark chamber and they were steadily heading straight for me. With a hand clamped over my mouth so they hopefully couldn't hear me breathing I soon gave up all pretenses and put on a sudden burst of speed, heading straight for the entrance.

I was almost there but then I suddenly tripped over nothing. Swearing profusely in my mind I resolved to never laugh at all the idiots in the movies who tripped over air when they were running from their soon to be murderer – it wasn't their fault really. Just when I managed to push myself up I was hit with a silent Petrificus Totalus.

**_Let me go! _**I wanted to yell but I was paralyzed, unable to even twitch my fingers. The Death Eater with the muggle syringe I had dismissed earlier was standing over me, grinning nastily. "I won't be seeing you any more." He said with satisfaction and mixed the dangerous, unknown liquid into my blood stream. The last thing I remember was the feeling of being burned from the inside out and then I lost all consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer in the first chapter.**

* * *

**Anything Could Happen**

* * *

The sky was a beautiful mix of blue and yellow as the sun rose. I sighed and rested my chin on my knees, huddled up on the window bed. Letting the curtain fall from my grasp everything fell dark in my small room at the Leaky Cauldron I had been renting for the past month or so.

_How did it get like this?_ I wondered, my lower lip trembling and my eyes stinging with unshed tears. I coughed and sniffled, willing the tears away. I had cried too much since I arrived back in time to the year 1977. But it wasn't my fault was it? I was lonely. My mom would never ask me to accompany her to lunch again because she was dead. I would never have my job back at the Weasley's Joke shop again. Never see my friends…

A choked sob shook my body and I clutched, distressed, at my forehead, feeling yet another headache coming on.

"Damn it," I whispered hoarsely. "Quit crying you fucking idiot. Pull yourself together…" I wiped away the tears slowly and blew my nose, sighing noisily. "That will be the last time I cry. I swear."

Crawling back into my bed, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

* * *

Diagon Alley wasn't much different than the one in the future except for the fact that there were even more people bustling around happily. It was so bloody weird to see people happy during war. Back home people had hardly wanted to come out of their houses, afraid they'd be killed during their outing. Shaking my head I ducked into Fortescue's for some ice cream.

"Hello," I greeted Florean with a smile while glancing at the menu board. "Can I just have a plain chocolate milkshake?" I ordered and paid, (the Gringotts pouch wasn't so useless now, it drew money directly from my vault in the future) before finding a seat at an outside table. I warily watched those around me, constantly resisting the urge to jump at every little scream. People really needed to teach their children to behave in public, I could help but think disgruntled.

"Here you go ma'am," Florean presented my milkshake with flourish.

"Thank you!" I cried out joyously, closing my eyes delightedly once I tasted the heavenly dessert. Florean Fortescue's ice cream was heavenly. Happily eating away the ice cream I failed to notice a group of boys who had been staying at the Leaky Cauldron the past day, waiting for the Hogwarts train, sneak up behind me.

"Boo!" A voice said behind me and as I reacted automatically, I swear my heart stopped due to fear. I grabbed my wand which was tucked into its holster on my thigh hidden under my floor length dress, unsheathed it and had its tip dug into the neck of the unknown boy who dared scare me.

I swore angrily and put away my wand, resisting the urge to make the teenage boy eat slugs.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice tight with anger.

"I'm sorry about them," A boy with light brown hair, scars on his face and amber eyes said, sending the two boys doubled up in laughter a sharp, pointed look. "They don't know when to stop. I'm Remus Lupin," He held out his hand. I grasped it numbly but mustered up a smile, trying to wrap my mind around the fact that my second year defense professor was alive and healthy, standing before me.

"I'm Khione Nightshade. Pronounced Key-own-nee." I said softly, adding the pronunciation for my former professor's benefit.

"Key-own-nee," He sounded out and then smiled. "Nice to meet you, these two are James Potter and Sirius Black, respectively." He pointed to the two.

"Hello," Sirius said smoothly and grabbed my hand, kissing my knuckles with a roguish grin. I couldn't help but laugh at his antics, never having thought before that the Azkaban escapee would have been a playful, mischievous teen.

"Hi there." James Potter grinned and gave a tiny bow. "James Potter at your service milady."

My lips quirked in amusement before I gestured to my empty table.

"Sit down," I allowed dryly, perching in my original seat and finishing my shake slowly. After vanishing my cup (too lazy to get up and actually throw it away), I stared at them and they stared back back, all of us unwilling to lose the contest. Remus lost first, blinking rapidly and then James gave up shortly after.

Staring owlishly at the mercury eyed boy in front of me we both started clapping out hands loudly in each others faces, trying to startle each other into blinking. Neither of us did would blink but we did flinch.

And then without warning I slammed my hand down on the table and Sirius slid his eyes toward my hand, blinked unconsciously and turned back to me.

"Hah!" I shrieked giddily, bouncing in my chair. "I am the master!"

Remus and James laughed at the look on their friends face.

"I want a rematch!" Sirius protested hotly but a grin was tugging at corners of his mouth.

"No way!" I protested, "I've already won!"

"Fine, fine." He relented, sulking quietly in his chair.

"So, Khione." James pronounced my name slowly. "What school do you go to, or did you graduate already?" He asked.

"I'm transferring to Hogwarts this year actually." I smiled up at the handsome hazel eyed boy.

"Oh really?" Sirius said, exchanging mischievous glances with his two best friends. "Well, there's this initiation you see, and the initiation is that we have to prank you." He shrugged in a 'what-can-you-do' way and smiled cockily at me.

"Have fun trying to do that." I said casually, not the least bit phased. When one worked with the twins -only one half left now, I remembered mournfully, trying not to cry- one sort of developed a sixth sense of when they were about to be pranked. "In the meanwhile, you three had best be prepared for _my _pranking." I smirked coolly, feeling excited already. There was absolutely _no way _they would prank me harder. I had learned from the best of the best who taught their employee's how to create most of their inventions, after making them take an oath not to sell them on the black market, of course, and to only use them themselves or gift giving to friends and family only.

So I was going to have advanced pranking material and Hogwarts wouldn't know what hit it.

I laughed in a soft, maniacal way, giving the boys my evil eye. Only Remus had enough sense to look slightly nervous.

"You prank?!" Sirius shouted exuberantly and leaned over the table. "That is so cool! No one else at Hogwarts pranks besides us! It gets so boring some time. Now we can have a prank war!" He started pacing behind his chair, getting pumped up. "We have to start planning! We have to – wait.." He peered at me with a mixture of suspicion and disappointment. "How do we even know you good? I don't want to have to go easy, I want to go full force." He complained.

My amusement was mirrored on James and Remus's face as we watched his shoulder slump.

"Don't worry about me," I said seriously. "Just worry about yourselves." I glanced slyly at the three teenage boys who were now straightening up and looking defiant. Beaming with satisfaction I stood up to continue shopping.

* * *

Platform Nine and Three Quarters was much more crowded than it usually was during all my year at Hogwarts. My subconscious felt heavy when I came to the conclusion that half of these people must have died in the first war. I was torn. What was I supposed to do? I had information that could end the war but was I supposed to mess with time? But then again, time was already being messed with because I was here wasn't I? Resolving to scour the library once at school I boarded the Hogwarts Express, looking for an empty compartment.

It didn't take long to find one seeing as I boarded a few hours early.

It was about an hour later that Sirius entered my compartment, another hour for Remus and the newly introduced traitor friend and about two more for James to show up. Remus and James had already finished their Prefect and Head Boy rounds so now everybody was free to do as they please.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The old Honeydukes cart lady asked us in a kind but weary voice.

When we ordered several of everything and I realized Custard Creams were on the menu I had trouble keeping my poker face but I managed. Casually fishing several Canary Creams from the trunk and putting a delayed reaction spell on them (I planned to use this several times until they caught on) I performed a simple switching spell and suddenly I had the regular Custard Creams while they had the Canary ones.

Stifling a grin I popped a chocoball in my mouth and patiently waited for them to stuff their mouths with a canary cream. It didn't take long because their stuffed their mouths like hungry wolves. My acid pop made a popping noise as I pulled it out of my mouth.

_Wolves._

_Wolf._

_Werewolf._

My eyes involuntarily slid onto Remus. How could I have forgotten? Remus was a werewolf and had to suffer through the full moon and the painful transformation that came with it every month. My mouth felt considerable dryer after that and I had to take a drink of my pumpkin juice. I was brilliant in potions, maybe I could make the wolfsbane? I had the instructions memorized but how would I explain that to them once the potion was sold publicly?

I didn't know but at least I knew one thing. I wasn't going to let this kind, somewhat care-free boy suffer any more. I'd get the job done. I'd -

"**Squawk!**" A series of loud unflattering, bewildered squawks filled the compartment for a full minute as they suddenly transformed into large yellow canaries and I just laughed, momentarily forgetting Remus's monthly condition.

"Ahahaha! Oh my god, you should see your faces! T-their hy-hysterical!" I choked out, laughing heartily once more. "Ahahahahaha... aha... ahahaha..."

I kept laughing.

"One point to me." I said smugly once I calmed down.

Their jaws dropped as one.

"No," They breathed, eyes blown wide.

I nodded sinisterly, "_Yes,_"

"No. Freaking. Way! That was so cool!" They babbled and praised and I accepted it on behalf of my mentors.

"It's going to get worse, you just wait."

"How'd you do it? What spell was it?" Remus asked interestedly and received a mysterious smirk in return.

* * *

"_Gryffindor!_" The sorting hat shouted after a minutes consideration and the clapping was thunderous from the Red and Gold table. I had a feeling the 'Marauders' (as they dubbed themselves) had something to do with with.

Beaming with pride that I managed to get into the house of Lions a second time I sat in between Remus and Peter, enduring the excited yelling and cheers from my new friends.

"I was worried for a second. Thought you might end up in Slytherin. I wouldn't of been surprised honestly, considering the way you managed to prank us and give nothing away..." Sirius said in congratulations, glancing at me slyly, most likely hoping to trip me up into telling them my secrets but I shook my head and zipped my lips.

"So, I've been wondering. I know that my name is pretty weird," Sirius said, distracting me from piling more food onto my plate. He made a weird hand gesture but locked our eyes together, and not wanting to show my suspicion, I held his gaze. "But what's up with yours?"

"My name is Greek." I said somewhat stiffly, narrowing my eyes at him. I happened to love my name. "Khione was the Greek goddess of Winter."

"Greek Mythology?" Sirius barked a laugh and I found myself highly insulted until I remembered he was only trying to distract me from something.

"Who said anything about Mythology?" I said, playing along for now. "Muggles think were fairy tales and what not but we happen to be real."

Apparently whatever they were distracting me from (I had a feeling it was my food) didn't need anymore distracting and he backed down.

I cast a subtle spell underneath the table that would cast a glow if my food was tampered with. Surprisingly it wasn't so I picked at my chicken, wondering if I cast the spell right because they had to of done something. They were all watching me with ill-disguised anticipation.

I really should have cast the spell on my drink.

Sporting a dog tail, antlers and a mouse nose wasn't exactly fashionable.

"Change me back." I said evenly while they laughed.

"Now were even. 1-1." James laughed good-naturedly while Remus and Sirius high fived.

"Change me back." I repeated.

"Alright, alright..." Sirius leveled his wand at my face and I glanced at hit warily before giving him a stony, warning glare.

With a wave of his wand everything went back to normal and I was no longer part animal. Graciously thanking them for undoing the spell I plotted several ways to get back at them.

"Do you want to know something else about Greek Mythology guys?" I asked casually, waving my wand under the table to cast the right incantation before they had time to figure out what I was doing. "There was a king named Tantalus. He was sent to Tartarus because he cut up his son Pelops, boiled him, and served him as food when he was invited to dine with the gods and for punishment he had to stand in a pool of water beneath a fruit tree with low branches." I saw them watching me with bemusement and a ghost of a smirk formed on my lips. "Whenever he reached for the fruit, the branches moved his intended meal from his grasp. Whenever he bent down to get a drink, the water receded before he could get any."

They waited in a perplexed silence, thinking I would continue.

"And?" They chorused together impatiently.

This time I did smirk as I raised my newly hexed free cup to my mouth. "Have fun chasing your food." I snickered before snorting with laughter at their priceless expressions. It was too funny watching them chase their food, coming real close to catching it, but then having the food commit suicide by jumping off the table and disappearing. Their indignant shouts weren't exactly un-amusing either.

Startled laughter from my right turned my attention to a red head who was watching the scene with something akin to amusement and disapproval. I had no doubts as to who it was. It could only be one person really.

"Lily Evans." She stuck her hand out.

* * *

**A/N: I might come back to this chapter and revise it. If I do I will tell you on the next chapters author note I post. Thank you to anyone who may read this story! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer in the first chapter.**

* * *

**Anything Could Happen**

* * *

_Add one set of fairy wings, stir counter clockwise and heat until the potion turns turquoise._

The potion simmered for several minutes as I continuously stirred it until the concoction turned the color of a light blue, gradually turning brighter and more beautiful. That step was completed.

_Add one measure of doxy eggs. Heat until the potion turns pink._

I scowled at the stupid book. It didn't even tell if the color was supposed to be light or dark, thankfully I knew it was supposed to a fair shade of pink.

_Add the toasted dragonfly thoraxes until the potion turns red._

I resisted the urge to violently throw the advanced potion making book out of the classrooms window and instead shut it with a resounding snap, tossing it angrily and carelessly in my bag, ignoring my partners surprised and irritated look thrown my way.

_Heat until the potion turns blue and then take off of burner, add three flying seahorses, stir clockwise for precisely seven minutes until the potion turns silver. Cool for thirty minutes before adding one drop of rose oil. Potion should be a shade or murky green. _

I hummed in satisfaction as my concoction turned the right color. Grabbing my ladle I carefully poured the potion into several phials before casting an unbreakable charm on the glass, determined not to let such a brilliantly brewed potion go to waste because I was clumsy and accidentally dropped the phials.

My desk partner glanced over at my work space and involuntary looked slightly impressed. Hiding my grin I caught his eye and winked, ignoring the sudden look of distaste the Slytherin suddenly cast my way. "I learned from the best."

Walking away from my future potions professor I handed Slughorn a few of the phials but kept the rest to myself. Plopping into my chair I impatiently waited for the bell to ring, signalling lunch.

A few minutes before James and Sirius shuffled over to our work space, looking sheepish. Completely ignoring Severus they instead focused on me and turned on their wounded puppy dog eyes.

"...Khione?" Sirius started in a shy manner. "Can you take the curse off now?"

I sat back smugly and smirked in a decidedly Slytherin way. "What curse?" I asked innocently.

"The one that makes our food run away from us." James grumbled before turning his stare up a notch.

"Why should I? I'm pretty sure Tantalus had to deal with it longer than you."

"You cursed them to where their food runs away from them?" Severus said in a darkly amused way, suddenly losing any look of revulsion and gaining something mildly harsher; a look of vindictive pleasure.

"Shut it Snivellus." Sirius snarled angrily, his eyes flashing dangerously. My jaw dropped and my features were suddenly taut and coldly furious.

"_What?!_" I sputtered in rage, offended on Severus's behalf as a coil of resentment twisted in my stomach. How **dare **they taunt him! After all that he had done, repeatedly risking his life, acting as a spy in order to help and aid the light side, only receiving hate and altogether unpleasantness in return until the truth was revealed only **_AFTER_**his death! It left a bitter taste in my mouth because I had been part of the Rebellion in my sixth year at school, always causing trouble that probably only added to his stress and - and... I never got to apologize to my favorite teacher (odd for a Gryffindor, I know).

Abruptly, I pushed away from the desk and stalked out of the classroom several minutes early, ignoring the mixed expression of gratitude and dislike, the confused and befuddled noises from James and Sirius and Slughorn's startled inquires. I just needed to be away from it all.

* * *

Because I couldn't seek isolation in the Room of Requirement I instead ventured deeper into the dungeons and vanished behind a wall that wasn't truly there and asked the door behind it to open.

"Open please?" I asked softly and the door swung open with a creak.

The room was nothing special. Just and empty room that was covered in dust, inch thick. Using a household spell to vanish the dust I sat on a straight back chair after layering it with a couple cushioning charms. Throwing an arm over my face I slowly relaxed and finally rested my eyes. I had hardly gotten any sleep the night before, plagued by memories of friends dying and Voldemort's voice echoing all throughout Hogwarts menacingly, telling Harry Potter to meet him in the forbidden forest to put a stop to all the killing.

Harry Potter.

A feeling of guilt and sorrow made my stomach clench painfully. I felt horrible that I was given the chance to do something he would never be able to. Meet his parents. And then I wondered how I would feel if I did decide to end the war in this time period. All his hard work would have been for nothing but then I considered the fact that maybe Harry wouldn't care if his hard effort was put to waste because it would be saving so many lives in the end and even if I went through the the forming plan he wouldn't know...

I groaned, "I really need to look up Time Traveling theories."

I stayed in the secluded room for a little while longer until I became aware of the uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. I was hungry.

With a weary sight I hefted my school bag onto my shoulder and set off into the direction of the Great Hall at a languid pace. The corridors twisted and turned and I asked the portraits for directions, just to have an alibi.

I arrived at the Great Hall halfway through lunch and I sat next to Lily who waved me over, curiously glancing at Sirius and James who seemed to be avoiding my eyes.

"Hello," She greeted me with a kind smile and I managed a small, weak smile as I doled out some fresh fruit onto my plate, not up to eating anything else.

"What's up with you, Potter and Black?" Lily asked me curiously as I poured myself some steaming tea.

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and she flushed. I waved away her embarrassment, assuring her it was fine to ask. Stealing a glance at the two mentions boys I saw them playing with their food (I had used the counter curse), but listening intently, cocking an ear toward out direction.

"They - well Sirius actually," I conceded, "was verbally bully my Potions partner, Severus," I nearly paused for a reaction, suddenly remembering the aforementioned partner was in _love _with her. "And I got angry and ended up storming out of the classroom. I got lost and had to ask the portraits for directions." I added.

"I wasn't bullying him!" Sirius protested hotly, but a dull flush was creeping up his neck and he looked a little shamed.

I stared at him, "What did he ever do to you anyway?" I asked, leaning over Lily who leaned backward slightly and was watching with rapt attention.

"He's a _Slytherin_!" He told me, as if that was enough reason. I had never bullied a Slytherin because they had been in a opposing house.

"And we're the disgusting _Gryffindors_!" I said, leveling him with an unimpressed look. He flushed even more but a defiant spark entered his mercury eyes. Not wanting to start a fight I made my voice softer but it didn't take away the harsh sting of my next words. "I know that you won't take what I say to heart because you've hardly known me for a few days but I hope they give you something to think about. What you're saying is that you bully him because of House prejudice? Doesn't that sort of seem like the Death Eaters ways?" I held a hand up to stall his vehement comments.

"Think about it. You don't like him because he's a Slytherin and so you verbally attack him. Probably physically as well. The Death Eaters attack Muggles because their _Muggles_ and not wizards, like they are. They attack Muggleborns and Half-Bloods and everyone else who isn't like them. Isn't that what your doing? Attacking someone because they aren't in the same house as you?" I finished my little speech that didn't even begin to sum up my thoughts and nibbled on a strawberry, no longer as hungry. Pushing my plate away I finished my tea quickly and stood up, intending to spend the rest of the lunch period in the common room.

"Where are you going? You haven't eaten anything but a strawberry for lunch and some tea!" Lily said, eyes wide, pleaded for me to stay.

"I'm going to the common room. I'll finish up some homework before Mr. Binns class." I told her and took off, aware of the pairs of eyes boring into my back.

"Wait." A deep voice said when I was halfway up the first staircase. Turning around I saw Severus climbing up the steps to catch up and we stood in awkward silence for a few moments until I spoke first.

"Yes?" I gave him a half-smile and a questioning look.

"I..just wanted to say... thank you." He muttered uncomfortably, looking anywhere except at me. A happy feeling rushed through me because I was pretty sure Severus had never been civil with another Gryffindor sans Lily.

"You welcome." I said with a small warm smile, not wanting to scare him away with a chesire grin. We started walking up the stairs together in companionable silence, unaware of doing so.

"You were good in potions today, I saw. You even scribbled out things in the book and wrote your own instructions. You're like, a potions genius, huh?" I started the conversation, unsure of what else to do.

He nodded shortly and explained in a low voice, "I want to be a potions master once I graduate from school - the youngest perhaps."

I gave him a bright smile and nodded. "I certainly think you could be. I've never seen someone work like you." I spoke the truth, inclining my head in a respective manner.

He gave me a brief, thin lipped smile. "You were good as well. Not even needing the instructions." He said politely as we climbed off the second floor stair case. We sat in a alcove on the third floor, chatting about small things, occasionally sitting in silence, sometimes uncomfortable, sometimes companionable when the bell signifying the end of lunch and the resuming of classes.

"I'm off to history," I said as he gathered his things for Herbology. "See you at dinner perhaps?" I asked and he nodded and then we parted ways.

Since I didn't do any homework during the rest of lunch I ignored Binns rambling about the Goblin Wars and managed to finish up all the homework from my previous classes. Purposefully ignoring the kicks to the back of my chair and the hushed whispers for me to turn around and just _listen _to their apology, I doodled on a spare piece of parchment, drawing random designs and swirls to pass the time, listening to the ghost with half a ear only.

Class was over before I knew it and I rushed to Defense with Lily, wondering what this years professor would be like. We filed into the room orderly, seeing a wizard with his back to us, shuffling lesson plans around on his desk. Lily, her friends and I sat up front and waited patiently for role call.

"Alright," The brown haired middle aged wizard began, pushing the classroom doors close. "I am your new Defense Professor for the year. You do as I say and we will have no problems." He said carelessly and the class exchanged uncertain looks. "Time for roll call," He sighed heavily and went down the list impatiently.

"Khione Nightshade," He said, pronouncing my name wrong but I didn't bother to correct him, instead choosing to tune out his voice while he asked for the rest of the students names.

"To begin we will be reviewing what you learned last year for today only. Does everyone here know how to do nonverbal spells?" He asked for a show of hand. Depressingly only a few hand were in the air. I was astonished. Professor Snape had taught everyone nonverbal spells and made sure we got the hang of it, even if he did it in a decidedly unpleasant manner. Surely the previous professors would have also? But the evidence was before me.

"Okay, the few who do I want you to show the class when I call your name. Katie Newberry," He gestured to me and my face went blank with shock as I raised my eyebrows incredulously.

"My names Khione Nightshade." I reminded him blankly, wondering how he could have forgotten so soon.

"Whatever Kaitlyn, just show me that you can cast nonverbally."

I didn't know whether to laugh or shout so I silently cast an expelliarmus and his wand flew into my hand and he was blasted over his desk. I heard Lily choke, a few people laugh and an odd disbelieving silence. Peering over the desk I waited for the Defense professor to get up.

"Shouldn't you have blocked that?" I asked, tossing him his wand before going back to my chair, ignoring the way Lily stared at me in dismay for raising my wand to a teacher. _Really, _I thought, mentally rolling my eyes. _It wasn't my fault he isn't up to standard, it was an easy block. _

A proud smile appeared on Professor Warfer's face and he congratulated me for casting such a powerful disarming spell that he was physically thrown backwards due to the force. He still got my name wrong.

"Hopefully by the end of the year you will all be caught up and maybe even ahead. I would have thought _everyone _in class would have learned nonverbal magic last year. No matter... I shall teach you. You will have no homework from me tonight but expect some the next time you have class with me. Now get out of my class room." He dismissed us, waving his wand at the door to open it.

Surprisingly Lily didn't scold me but I suspected the only reason I got away without a tongue lashing was because the professor was cool with my demonstration. I nodded to Severus when he passed ahead of us and he gave me a barely there tilt of the lips smile once more before heading to the dungeons.

* * *

Frustration welled up in me as I furiously tried to figure out the last answer on my Arithmancy homework in the Gryffindor Common room.

"Damn it!" I threw my quill down, uncaring of the nasty blot it just made on my parchment. "Arithmancy is such Hippogriff dung and a waste of my time."

"Need help?" A kind, amused voice asked behind me and I swiveled my head around to find Remus, staring at me, a grin tugging at his mouth.

"I'll just not answer the question." I muttered darkly, marking a big X on the line where my answer should have went. After that was out of the way I relaxed into my chair and smiled up at the towering boy. "What have you been doing?" I asked, eyeballing him. His second hand robes were covered in dirt and grass and leaves were sticking to it, as if he had had a sudden desire to roll around in the forbidden forest and actually went through with it.

He grinned easily and settled down into the chair across from mine, reaching into his bag. "Sirius and James were rough housing. I joined in on the fun. It was during Care of Magical Creatures in the Forbidden Forest."

"Ah," I nodded wisely, steepling my fingers together. "Thus, the dirt."

"Yep."

"Hey Remus?" I said after a few quiet moments. "I hate to use you as the messenger guy but do you think you can tell Sirius I said sorry?"

Remus glanced up from his homework, surprise written all over his face. "Why?" He asked in puzzlement. "Sirius has been trying to apologize to _you._ He even admitted it, saying that it was about time to give up that particular prejudice."

My eyes stung and I wasn't even really sure why the tears were welling up. God, I was so emotional lately. "I'm sorry!" My voice was thick with emotion. "I didn't mean to snap at him but I've just been so _tired _lately and he didn't deserve it really. And you've only known me for a few days so I wasn't in the right." I forced myself to calm because Remus was looking positively alarmed now, and I couldn't really blame him either. What boy wants to comfort a hysterical girl? Hell, _I _don't even know how to comfort a crying person.

"H-" He cleared his throat. "He doesn't blame you and he really had it coming you know? Someone had to tell him." He said reassuringly, awkwardly patting my elbow.

"I'm sorry for going all emotional on you." I said quietly, giving him a mirthful smile. "But you cheered my up by looking all uncomfortable." I snorted, giving him a look. He flushed but couldn't help laughing along.

* * *

Beautiful but deadly jets of lights whizzed past me as I ducked and dodged, repeatedly casting the Protego charm to protect myself and others from the falling debris and stray curses. I was searching for my mom because we had been separated when a wall exploded, burying us under its rubble.

"Mom?" I screamed loudly, praying to all the deities that existed she would call out my name and wash away my worry and paralyzing fear about her being dead or off somewhere, dying alone. I was not granted a response.

A neon yellow spell that crackled violently slammed into my back while I was distracted. Screams tore their way viciously out of my throat as I convulsed. My nerves felt shot and it took all the strength and will power to push myself up off of the ground and lean again the wall beside me. Unfaltering, I said the unforgivable curse.

I aimed my wand and the deadly green jet of light hit its target in the chest and suddenly, the Death Eaters life force depleted instantly and he was dead, slumped on the ground.

_I guess my good for nothing Death Eater dad was useful for once. _I thought gravely, before a sudden whirlwind of guilt and regret was spinning and flowing through my veins. I was just as horrible as Voldemort's followers, having used dark arts and not had a shred of mercy. I could have put him in an endless sleep, to awake only when the caster allowed.

_**He would have killed countless more people. You did the world a favor.**_

Bile bubbled up in my throat and I had to stop hobbling down the corridor to let it spew all over the floor.

_I didn't need to use an unforgivable - it's unforgivable for a reason. It isn't my right to take their life away._

**_And it isn't his to kill little children. It isn't his right to 'play' with his victims before ending their suffering. It isn't his right and he had it coming._**

I didn't have time to dwell on it because at that moment the most horrid, terrifying voice that would forever haunt my nightmares reverberated from the walls and floor, and I realized that he was talking to Hogwarts and to all the surrounding area, that the residents of Hogsmeade and all those still fighting in the castle could hear him as clearly as if he stood beside them, his breath on the back of their necks, a deathblow away. I was still bent over, hands over my ears in a futile attempt to no listen but still, all throughout the castle was a hissing whisper. "_You have fought..._" said the high, cold voice, "_valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery._

_"Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste._

_"Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured._

_"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour._"

The knife that seemed to be twisting my insides suddenly vanished when that vile snake some call their lord stopped speaking but I was left shaking and paper white. "NO!" I managed to shriek in a deranged manner. "Don't you dare do it Harry Potter!" I screamed my self hoarse until a group of people found me, propped up against the wall and unable to move.

"We've got you. It's alright." One murmured softly and I relaxed as I noticed it was Neville at my side whispering reassurances. My fellow army mate lifted me carefully to my feet and supported half my weight as we hobbled to where the injured were being treated and the dead were being laid, rubbing soothing circles into my side as I sobbed into his shoulder.

He rested me on a bench and held my hand as a healer patched up my wounds, informing me that it would leave scarring and nothing could be done right now. I thanked the healer and kissed Neville's dirt coated face.

"Thanks Neville," I whispered with no small amount of gratitude. I walked stiffly down the rows of dead friends, suddenly halting as I saw friend lying there.

"Oh no, oh no... Fred!" I cried out desperately, lunging for a hand to hold for comfort while his family huddled around his body. "Oh George!" I sobbed, hugging the red head. I rubbed his back as he cried into my shirt, clutching desperately and gasping for air.

I didn't leave his side for a long time but when I did I continued down the aisles, knowing in my heart that my mom had to be lain there because she wasn't anywhere else.

I came to the end of the line and there was my mom, deep lacerations all over her body, chunks of flesh missing and a bloodied face.

"MOM! No! How could you leave me?! Come back! Come back!" I sobbed, beating my fist on the stone floor, not noticing the pain when my hand shattered in several places.

"Mom..."

"_Mom..._"

* * *

"**MOM!**" I shot out of my bed, drenched in cold sweat, reaching out to my mother. The hand fell limp as all I saw were my dorm mates, pale and visibly shaken, huddled around my bed as if they'd been trying to wake me. My clock said in bright red letters; **2:04**

"Uh.." I swallowed dryly. "S-sorry." I stuttered and darted to the bathroom, ignoring the girls questions and tell them to go back to be. Since I didn't have time to tie my hair back a few chunks of vomit got knotted into a few stands but I didn't have the strength to grimace, I only collapsed on the porcelain.

I coughed and regurgitated into the toilet once more. Not daring to move until hours later my shower was quick and I came out of the bathroom smelling of Cherry Blossoms around six in the morning. Only one roommate was awake and I dully recognized her as Marlene McKinnon, someone who would die during the First War.

"I'm fine," I told her weakly and interrupted her when she opened her mouth to reply that I most certainly was not. "I'll be fine." I told her a little more firmly. She cast me a worried look but nodded wordlessly and took her turn into the bathroom.

I collapsed on my bed after dropping my towel (I had undergarments on) and putting my school uniform on, trying not to focus on the way my stomach turned. "Ugh..." I moaned pitifully and snuggled up under my thick comfy blankets. The warmth was comforting and I soon fell asleep once more, uncaring that it was highly possible I would end up skiving my classes.

* * *

"Hey... Hey... Khione... It's time to wake up." A soft, gently voice sung in my ear, lightly shaking my shoulder after every word. "Come on.. it's nearly lunch time. Get up..."

My eyelids were heavy with exhaustion but I forced them to open a sliver. "G'way..." I mumbled inchoherantly, closing them once more.

"No, it's time to get up. At least go to the hospital wing then, okay?" The red-head spoke, this time stern.

"Lily," I whined. "I don't feel good."

The voice softened. "I know... I know. Would you like me to get madame Pomfrey?" She asked kindly with a hint of worry.

Groggily I sat up. "No," I sighed. "No, It's lunch time right? I'll see if eating something helps." I told her, thanking her for waking me.

"Alright," She whispered. "We'll head down together okay?" Lily didn't wait for my reply, instead she grasped my elbow lightly and we walked down all the flights of stairs to the Great Hall.

"I really hate being a Gryffindor." I told her after I had to lean on the wall because I felt too dizzy. "To many flights of stairs to walk up. Why couldn't I have become a Slytherin?" I rambled on.

"Just sit down." She instructed and handed me a banana, filled my cup up with warm peppermint tea and set down a piece of candied ginger of my plate.

I drank the tea first and slowly my stomach muscled began relaxing.

"What the hell happened to you?" James asked when he slid into the seat next to me, the others seated in the ones next to him.

Marlene McKinnon leaned over from a few seats down, eyes wide. "She was having a nightmare! Thrashing around in bed and making strangled noises. We tried to hold her down and cast spells at her but they had no effect and then she woke up around two and stayed up, retching into the toilet every now and then." She informed them and I gave her a glare.

"Thanks, Marlene." I groused, moodily munching on the ginger candy.

"You're sick?" James asked before handing me several crackers. "Eat those." He ordered before refilling my tea cup."You do know we have a hospital wing you can visit, right? Madame Pomfrey will fix you up in seconds."

"I'm _fine_. I don't need any help." I told them exasperatedly.

"You should take a warm bath." Peter piped up unexpectedly. I eyed him for a minute before I nodded and gave him a tentative smile. He didn't seem evil yet.

"I will. Thank you for the suggestion."

His eyes wide, he nodded quickly; smiling proudly. I could only guess he didn't do many things right.

* * *

"Nightshade." A deep baritone said behind me, halting my steps on the stairs.

"Severus." I sniffled and smiled at the unexpected but welcome guest. I guess we were on the way to friendship but he still looked slightly uncomfortable and not completely trusting. I planned to change that in due time.

"I heard you were sick." He said stiffly and I nodded my head patiently. "Here." Was all he said before handing me a phial and heading quickly away from me and down the stairs.

In confusion I looked down at the phial before recognizing it as a Pepper Up potion. Since he wasn't to far away, only a couple stair cases I yelled out loudly, "Thank you!" I gave him a cheery wave when he glanced up at me from four staircases under me. A brief smile might have flitted across his features but I was too far up to tell.

Clutching the phial I ran to the Fat Lady, shouting the password out dozens of feet away. She huffed but swung open to allow me entrance to my common room.

"Hello!" I said happily to the Marauders and Lily who had decided to hang out in the common room with her girl friends.

"Are you feeling better?" They asked in unison with expectant smiles. I shook my head.

"I will be in a minute though." I uncorked the phial and downed its contents. Steam slowly filtered out of my ears, evaporating my sickness.

"Thats... weird." Lily furrowed her brow. "Madame Pomfrey doesn't usually allow students to take potions outside of the hospital wing. In fact, she doesn't allow that at all. Where'd you get that from?" She turned to me, as did all the others.

Maybe I could use this chance to make them more civil with my soon to be friend? "I got it from Severus,"

Or not.

"What!" Their eyes were blown wide with shock and disbelief. Maybe they hadn't thought he could be so nice? But I knew this to not be the answer. "You can't just down potions given to you! Did you at least the contents?" Sirius burst.

"No," I said testily. "Because I trust him and I know what Pepper Up looks, tastes, and smells like. I would know if it had been tampered with. And don't go thinking I'm stupid either!" I said warningly. "I trust him and where the hell am I going to get in life if I can't even trust a friend. Nowhere I tell you. Absolutely nowhere." I shook my head.

"Next time just get it checked okay? And don't go getting upset because we care." Sirius said with a small smile, trying to abate my irritation.

I exhaled noisily and nodded, giving him a brief hug. "Alright," I nodded tiredly, "But right now I'm going to take a bath and go to sleep, okay?" I told them.

"Aww, but we wanted you to come hang out with us!" James wailed. "Don't you want to see the head dorms? Lily's going to show her friends and I'm showing mine!" He pleaded.

I hesitated. While I was practically dead on my feet I did not want to succumb to another nightmare. Even as Remus shook his head and punched James on the shoulder, telling him I needed my rest, I nodded and agreed.

"But I'm taking my bath first." I said, giving Peter a somewhat bland smile as he puffed up in pride.

They agreed and settled down on the floor to play exploding snap while they waited.

* * *

A/N: I understand that these first few chapters have been bland and essentially about nothing so far but things should slowly start picking up soon. Thank you to anyone who has read this story even if you don't review. It means a lot that people are even taking there time to look at one of my stories, practically my first one I continued with, whether I've posted them or not. :) Anyway thank you and don't be shy, please review even if it is to correct any of my mistakes and possible ways to make this story better and enjoyable.


	4. Chapter 4

"Can you help me?" James asked with an unnecessary amount of seriousness.

Warily accepting, I asked what he could possibly need my help with.

"I need a girls perspective." He said and huddled behind him his best mates nodded.

I sighed and set the flagon of Butterbeer I had volunteered to grab from the common room on the table. Remus and Sirius had nicked a variety of food from the kitchen and some drinks from Hogsmeade to have a small feast before we had separated by gender and headed to the dorms for the night. It had been decided that we would all crash here because it was already past curfew (it was a Friday anyway, we wouldn't get in trouble or be tired for morning classes).

"Alright. For what problem do you need my outlook for?" I settled back on the couch, crossing my legs while I threw a covert glance at Lily door. I hope they weren't too thirsty because this was bound to take a few minutes.

"You may not have noticed but I sort of have a crush on Lily." He said blushingly and rubbed the back of his neck in an awkward manner. I got the feeling he didn't talk about his feelings to girls often.

I refrained from snorting, _Everyone in this whole castle have noticed. They'd have to be blind, deaf, and a hundred miles away to have not noticed. You aren't exactly the king of subtlety. _"I have noticed." I told him instead.

"Yes, yes, of course you have." He muttered. "She hasn't exactly approved of my advances. What should I do?"

I stared. I had realized she didn't exactly respond to his advances and I had often wondered what was up with that. All the stories about them told of how madly in love they were with each other but all I saw was somewhat forced politeness on her end. "Well, maybe you should put a halt to your advances for now and take it slow? I mean, you're trying to get in a relationship with her but right now, if she said no you wouldn't even get friend zoned because you aren't exactly friends. You've known each other for years but I haven't seen any real familiarity. Only recognition. So take it slow and try to get to know her and be her friend before you try to take it to the next level, okay? Girls don't like it when you try to get with them and you don't even know a little bit beyond the basics." I gave him my bit of advice and stood up, grabbing the flagon of Butterbeer once more.

I halted outside of Lily's firmly shut door. "I'll try to get her to warm up to you, okay?" I said and was happy to see a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, expelling all thoughtfulness from his expression.

"Thanks!" He called out and I shut the door behind me.

* * *

"Lets play truth or dare!" A muggleborn by the name of Daphne said excitedly, glad to stop playing exploding snap. "You can't have a sleep over without at least one round." She said imploring, brushing a strand of auburn hair behind her ear.

My lips quirked up at her hyperness and I settled into the circle, sandwiched in between Marlene and Lily.

"Okay okay, I'll go first." She tapped her wand against a thin, plastic rectangle box and the name Sarah lit up. "Hah! Sarah, truth or dare?"

Sarah pondered the question before reluctantly answering truth. Daphne deflated before perking up once more, "Is it true you and Charlie have gone all the way?" She asked in a hushed voice, leaning in to hear the answer.

I pulled a face and refused to lean forward like all the others. Who would answer a question like that? If it got out to the wrong person it would make Sarah's time a living hell because she would be teased mercilessly. Not that Sarah couldn't rise against all of the ridicule and ignore everyone - maybe even embrace it - but she was a shy girl and she was already blushing from head to toe, stuttering.

My disapproving look went unnoticed so I decided to speak up, "Come on guys, she doesn't have to answer that if she doesn't want to. Choose another question."

But Sarah shook her head and looked up with a look of awe and admiration in her eyes. "Yes, we have." She said breathlessly and squealed as the other girls giggled.

"You're not lying!" Daphne gasped, pointing at the rectangle box when it flashed white and the girls were sent into renewed giggles. I sat there bewildered before giving a short fake laugh, leaning back and putting all my weight in my palms, waiting for my turn.

Marlene's name popped up when Sarah tapped the wand with her box. "Hm... Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Truth." The black haired girl said, waiting anxiously as Sarah thought of what to ask for several tense seconds.

"Did you and Derek actually get caught in that broom cupboard by Filch and his cat?"

The four girls were buzzing with excitement while I rolled my eyes exasperatedly and turned away. Were all the truth questions about sexual escapades? If so, I had nothing to tell, not that I would have either way.

Apparently I had zoned out because before I knew it they were calling out my name in an irritated fashion. "Khione!" Daphne snapped and Lily looked apologetically at me. _Yes, _I thought scathingly, _Give me an apology but don't actually speak up._

"Yes?" I asked neutrally but the expression on my face was unnaturally cold. Because I mean really? I'm tired and this is fucking boring and a waste of my time. Daphne leaned back uncertainly but seemed to gain confidence as I forced myself to smooth my features into something akin to polite interest.

"Truth or dare?" She chattered happily. I gave a mute sigh and requested Truth, as everyone seemed to be doing.

"What was your nightmare about?" Daphne finally asked, her voice squeaking in horror as I turned my sharp gaze on her in what was probably my most unfriendly expression. The remaining three girls turned their wide, surprised eyes on her.

"Why would you ask that?" Marlene asked angrily, clenching her fist until her knuckles turned white. A sudden rush off affection for my new friend made me cool down slightly. A tiny bit. A miniscule. Maybe not at all.

"Isn't that a bit... personal?" I asked her coolly, watching as she shrunk before me, but insisting I tell still. "If you must know I was reliving the moment I saw a few of my friends die and then finding out my mother was also murdered. Does that satisfy your _curiosity_?"

She flushed and was whiter than a sheet of paper when I finished speaking. The box flashed a bright white and suddenly I was aware of the horrified silence. I stood up more calmly than I felt (I was a whirlwind of emotions on the inside) and headed for the door. "I'm going to the bathroom."

And then I slammed the door behind me and stalked over to the couch, huffing as I grabbed a pillow and angrily smashed it, digging into the fabric it was made of with my finger nails as I sat there stoically but with my muscles taut with tension.

"What's going on?" Remus poked his head out of James door, immediately zeroing in on me. "Are you alright?" His voice was tight with stress. Most likely not wanting another person to cry on him.

* * *

**(Remus P.O.V)**

"So," James stressed. "How are we supposed to prank her? It's like she has a sixth sense! Honestly, _no one _can avoid our pranks so how is she?" He said, his voice thick with frustration.

I sighed and Sirius threw his hands up. "I don't know! But we're going to have to be even _more _sneaky. If we can't prank her why don't we try to prank a group of people at once? Like turning the staircase into a slide or something. Maybe putting a jinx above her dorm's door that dresses her up hideously for a day?" He suggested. "How about we go prank her _now_? We aren't getting anywhere by being subtle, so why don't we be upfront and blunt?"

"That's not the problem," I set down the quill and rubbed at my eyes. "The problem is that she knows we're going to prank her so she on the alert. I knew she would be more suspicious but I didn't expect her paranoia to reach _this _level. Now we can't get anything but a couple small things past her. She's pranked us a total of thirteen times and succeeded each time. She's only been her a matter of days only. We've pranked her a total of twenty one times. Only six have been successful." I told them flatly, idly wondering how hard we would actually have to work to prank her.

"She is _good_," Peter added sulkily, nibbling on a chocolate frog and saving the card for his collection.

Unwillingly we all started to smile and in unison we let out a few chuckles.

"She's fun to be around when she isn't trying to correct our mistakes." Sirius said with a touch of fondness. "Good at pranks and sort of funny. Kind of closed off though." He frowned.

"I got that feeling to." James said slowly. "What do you think happe-" He was interrupted by a door slamming with such force our own vibrated. Bemusedly I got up, followed the the other Marauders and poked my head out of the now still door while they listened from behind me. I saw Khione sitting on the couch tensely and alone and wondered what could have made her so upset.

"What's going on? Are you alright?" Genuine worry laced my tone as I fully opened the door and made my way to her. James, Sirius and Peter followed just as Lily's own door opened and a pile of girls filed out, all pale which just made my stress that much greater.

"Khione! We're so sorry. Daphne didn't mean to - she's real sorry - we just - I'm sorry." She spoke frantically, her eyes wide in an almost comical manner. I glanced at my friends and saw my stress, worry and confusion mirrored back at me.

"I don't care if she's sorry." Khione spoke so coldly I actually shivered and soon snowflakes fell over her head and the air around her felt icy, its coldness stinging my skin. Her breath came out in short puffs and she was now visibly shaken. "I will not forgive her." She turned her neck to look Daphne, a seventh year Gryffindor in the eye. "I will not forgive you." And indeed her eyed were unforgivable.

"But she's sorry!" Lily said desperately. "What more do you want?"

"Sorry doesn't cut it. She shouldn't have asked. It was personal and I want nothing else other than to be left alone." Khione said tightly and held her hand out. Her bag she brought with her zoomed into her palm and for a moment I was in awe at her skill in wandless magic - until she shut the door.

"What the bloody hell was that about? What did you lot do to her?" Sirius had sour yet protective look on his face when he spoke to the group of girls.

They shuffled around awkwardly, a few of them teary eyed. "We were only playing truth or dare." Sarah said, her voice unnaturally high due to a high level of emotion. "And then Daphne," She said the name with slight scorn. "decided to ask about what her nightmare was about."

"And?" James snapped impatiently.

"And she told us." Lily's voice was small and shaky.

"What was it about?" I asked with an air of patience even though I was anything but.

The seemed to falter and all of them looked very green. "She..." Daphne cleared her throat and spoke when none of the other girls made a move to. "She told us she was relieving the memory of watching her friends die and finding out her mother was also murdered." Daphne mumbled haltingly, looking ashamed at her questioning.

And ice cold hand seemed to squeeze at my heart. We all knew there was a war going on outside the walls of Hogwarts but none of it had seemed very real - until now. Until someone we knew was affected by it. Even the Daily Prophet articles didn't make it seem real because they tried to hush everything up.

There was a deafening silence.

* * *

I kept swiping at my eyes, wondering when the tears would fall but my eyes were curiously dry. I threw my bag carelessly in my trunk and laid down on my Red and Gold bed, thankful that all my roommates were back at Lily's single dorm and I could now be alone.

After making an effort to slow down my erratic, angry huffing I slowly began to relax in my bed, half-awake.

_Maybe I shouldn't have been too shirty with Daphne? _I mused sluggishly, snuggling up to my golden pillow, not bothering to bundle up under my comforter because I was feeling unnaturally warm due to my anger. _It was only natural though, who doesn't get pissed off when someone asks you the one question you don't want to answer? And I couldn't not answer either, the damn rectangle thing made me tell. It was pulling at my magic. Bloody witch must have charmed it to where we felt compelled to answer._

I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning the sun was just rising and I felt content to just lay in my bed and watch it for a while. Eventually I got up for my morning routine that consisted of going to the bathroom, brushing my teeth, washing my face, brushing my hair and getting dressed. On my way out I toed into a pair of simple flats then headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

There were only a few who had arrived, Severus included. I waved at him and smiled when I got an acknowledging nod. I was just finishing up my blueberry pancakes when my favorite group of teenage boys stumbled through the doors, looking bleary eyed and tired. Before they'd even made it to their seats I was filling their plates up with their favorite breakfast food. Sausages, bacon, eggs, chocolate muffins, pancakes and juice. I also tried to sneak fruit on their plates and was happy when they let me.

They dug in and I finished my daily helping of fruit before snatching a few fried green tomatoes. I hummed in pleasant surprised when I bit into the crunchy tomato.

"Did you guys go to bed late?" I asked knowingly.

They nodded briefly and shoveled more food into their mouths. Knowing they would want more I filled their plates, only this time with corn flakes. They didn't care, only switched their forks for spoons and ate quickly. I leaned back and watched in amusement, wondering how one of them haven't choked yet. They didn't seem to be chewing.

I cleaned off my hands and fiddled around with a stray stand of wavy hair that fell out of my messy bun I hurried to put my hair into. My fingers absently strayed to my hair pins, just to assure me they were there. I counted them silently in my mind_ 7...8...9...10...11...12_, my fingered brushed the last pin and lingered on it. It was my favorite. The leaf was made out of Chrysoprase. It was a beautiful stone that seemed to walk a thin line between being the color blue or green. If I were to press upon the leaf and let it scan my fingerprint it would have turned into a electric spear that just crackled with energy. I rarely used it because I didn't run through my enemies very often but it was reassuring to have it on my person every minute of everyday, knowing I would be prepared if I needed to fight.

"So, what are you guys doing today?" I asked after setting my cup of chameleon teacup back onto its plate.

"_We're_," They gestured between me and them. "Just going to hang by the lake and relax. Maybe play Quidditch later."

A soft smile bloomed on my face when they included me. "Sounds like fun."

The weather outside was nice but a bit breezy. We laid around a nice shady tree, randomly throwing out ideas of what we could do to cure our boredom. I cast a cushioning charm on the grassy ground I had claimed before laying back down and throwing an arm over my face to shield my eyes from the blazing sun.

"Terrorize Filch's cat?" I offered lazily, peeking out from under my arm to stare intently at the snitch that was hovering over James' head. His hand shot out to grab it and Peter clapped. I scoffed, "That snitch is so lazy. It doesn't even dart around." I complained, watching as it only fluttered around slightly.

"It's really old." James agreed before stuffing it in his pocket. "Who wants to play Quidditch now?" He asked longingly. We had all shot him down the last twenty times he asked but now we all just looked at each other and shrugged, giving in to his desire.

"Yes! Okay, who is going to be on whose team?" He pondered, his eyes calculating. He looked us up and down, sometimes making us turn around a full three hundred and sixty degrees. "Okay, Sirius and I will be on a team together and the three of you will be on a team together. I'm going to be chaser and Sirius will be keeper. Remus can be chaser, Peter keeper and... Khione, are you alright with being a seeker?" He asked and I gave a tiny smirk.

I was surprisingly good at Quidditch, even if I never had a desire to be on the house team. Not that I would have gotten the position I wanted because, hello. Harry was the most amazing seeker I had ever seen and the best flyer I had witnessed on a broom. "I'm happy with being seeker but shouldn't you guys add another player? It seems unfair we have three and you only have two." I pointed out.

"Yeah but I'm great and Sirius doesn't totally suck. Remus and Peter hardly ever play so they haven't lived up to their exact potential because they don't bother."

Remus smiled sympathetically at me and nodded in a way that said _'He's being generous. We completely suck. Quidditch just isn't our forte.'_

I raised my eyebrows and turned back to face James. "What if we win?"

He laughed and smiled cockily. "You won't."

I took that as a challenge.

We grabbed five school broomsticks from the Quidditch shed and met of the Quidditch field. While we were flying to our side of the field up in the air I said, "You guys aren't **_that_**bad, right?" Another sympathetic smile. I started losing hope that we were actually going to win.

James was a brilliant chaser, I'd give him that. He flew just like his son (but Harry flew just a tiny bit better, I noted with smugness) and seemed like he _belonged _in the air. I wouldn't have been surprised if his animagus form was some type of bird, it seemed so natural.

"40 to zero!" James called out tauntingly and threw the Quaffle at the center goal post. Remus unsteadily tried to catch it but immediately clutch his broom again, looking green. I groaned miserably as James shouted out the new score. Peter was supposed to be our chaser but I hadn't seen his since James made his first score.

Determined not to lose I zoomed up to the goal post and caught the next quaffle James threw mockingly. "Hey!" He shouted in surprised and then narrowed his eyes, chasing after me as I neared toward the goal posts Sirius was guarding. Or, was supposed to be guarding. He seemed to be snoozing on his broom.

I threw the quaffle with all my might and it whizzed noisily through the left post. "Ha!" I said in triumph. Sirius had startled awake and Remus seemed to be hopeful we might actually make a few scores.

"Nice shot, Nightshade." James grinned approvingly, his black hair windswept and face flushed handsomely. "But you're still going to lose."

I made five more shots but was forty points behind James when I saw the snitch. My eyes sparkled as I neared the snitch, James a few feet behind me. We both took off in a race to catch the snitch. I was frustrated that these broom went so slow and kept muttering to myself. "Go _faster..._" I yelled in desperation. The snitch was only about five feet from the ground, just hovering there. I urged the broom to go just a tiny bit faster and it complied. Maneuvering my left leg to where I sat sideways on my broom I ignored James wild yelling and jumped. My stomach lurched but I had fallen from more than eleven feet in the air and wasn't worried.

I snatched the golden wing ball from mid air and somersaulted cleanly. I got to my feet, unhurt and with adrenaline coursing through my veins. I laughed freely, loving the rush I just got.

"Did you see that?" I laughed and threw myself at Remus, hugging him tightly. "We won!" He squeezed me to the point I was having trouble breathing.

"Why'd you do that?!" He asked breathlessly. "You could have gotten hurt!" He checked me for injuries while James and Sirius touched ground. They ran over, both wide eyed and pale.

"We won!" I implored and fixed the two windswept boys with a sharp stare. "You didn't let us win, did you?"

They shook their heads mutely and grabbed Remus and I in a bone shattering hug. "You idiot, you scared us!" They complained.

"Oh come off it, I fallen from higher." I brushed them off elatedly. "We won!" I pointed out once more and gave Remus a celebratory kiss on the cheek. "Come on," I said, hooking my arm through Remus's. "It's half past lunch!"

We arrived at the Great Hall with only twenty to spare. People generously scooted over to make room for us and I snagged a roast beef sandwich before spotting Peter. "There you are, I was wondering where you went."

He shrugged pathetically and stuffed his mouth with more food.

* * *

"It's kind of weird, isn't it?" A female voice said around the corner. I was wandering around the castle to extinguish the boredom I was currently suffering from.

"More like a relief." I heard Lily say airily but a hint of unease belied her aloofness. "Okay, it is odd but I'm glad for it. I just hope he doesn't make a big spectacle if he hasn't truly given up." Lily admitted.

"Who would make a spectacle if he hasn't truly given up?" I joined the conversation, having a pretty good idea of whom it was about.

Lily startled, "Oh, just James. He hasn't asked me out for a few days and I keep wondering when he will give up the charade and just ask again."

"I didn't know you were so arrogant Lily." I teased her with a half-hearted grin.

She blushed indignantly. "I am not!"

"I was _kidding_. I know you aren't like that. I have a question though." I decided it was time to help Lily warm up to James if it was possible.

"Do ask."

"How come you always say no? He's handsome, funny, intelligent, kind and seems taken with you."

Lily ignored the taken with you part and instead glanced slyly at me. "Does someone have a crush?"

I gaped and protested vehemently. "NO! I've only known him for a little while Lily. That's not enough time to gain a crush." I said passionately. "Besides," I smirked. "He's utterly taken with you."

She groaned but was no longer staring at me with doubtful emerald eyes.

I tried to ignore my heart that was doing flips.

* * *

I flipped through the seemingly unimportant book, skimming the pages, finding most of its content of little importance. I stopped somewhere near the middle, my finger glued to one small paragraph made up of five simple sentences.

**_To be sent back in time many years, one is no longer only sent back in time, but would have created an alternate universe where, essentially, everything is the same. The only thing that would have changed is your arrival and what your being their may cause. As soon as an individual changes even the smallest of things, like saying hello to someone, everything will not play out as it had in their original dimension. There is no going back. Once one has arrived it is permanent._**

It. Is. Permanent.

Permanent.

There is no going back.

Whatever little scrap of hope I had of ever going home had diminished and I was left feeling empty and hallow. But everything had changed with my appearance and I was free to do whatever now. I could end the war, I certainly knew how. It would stop thousands of deaths.

Images played before my eyes. A great clear, giant dome protecting Hogwarts. Statues and Armor defending the school. Walls of the castle blown to bits. Giants roaming the ground, unrestrained and herds of Acromantula's feasting on bodies, no matter if it were a Death Eater or not. Friends, collapsing before my eyes. Loved ones dying and friends fighting to protect the school and themselves along with others. The Quidditch Pitch set ablaze. Destruction, everywhere. Dementors lurking around every corner.

I could change it.

I **_would_**change it. No matter if I died during the process. Maybe Neville would grow up with his parents this time around and live a happy, care free life. Maybe Luna wouldn't lose her mother at such a young age. Maybe my mother would live happily, not having to worry about my fucked up father. We could all be happy. Granted, I wouldn't be my friends friend anymore but perhaps I could at least have a role in their life if I survive?

I shut the inconspicuous leather bound book and let it float back to its spot on the shelf.

Striding out of the library I bumped into Severus and Regulus Black.

"Hm... hello." I mumbled distractedly, my mind set on how I could change the world for the better without anyone figuring out my darkest secret in the meantime.

"Distracted are we?" Severus asked with slight amusement.

"Just a bit." I said weakly, trying to process everything I had just found out. It was a lot to take in. "How are you two?" I changed the subject.

"My day was the same as always." Severus said in monotone as we sat out by the lake.

"I was with him all day." Regulus nodded. "But how was yours? I know you hang out with my brother so it must have been irritating." He drawled lazily, relaxing under the shade tree.

"Now Regulus," I rebuked in a gentle, kind tone. "Your brother is not a pest. In fact, if you two just talked to each other and put aside your differences I'm sure you'd get along. Sirius told me how you two were before your Hogwarts years."

He narrowed his eyes and looked out at the black lake sulkily. I had made great progress with the two although they would always clam up if I maybe went to far.

Some hours later the youngest Black got up and set off for his common room to finish up his homework. I rolled on my side and examine the black haired boy beside me.

"You love Lily, don't you?" I asked, following his gaze to the red head who was walking toward the castle with a group of friends.

Severus's opaque eyes found mine and I could identify no emotion in them. Apparently he trusted me enough because he eventually nodded, almost imperceptibly. "Yes," He said lowly, his lips hardly moving.

"Why aren't you friends anymore?"

"I... made a mistake." He said stiffly. "I called her a foul word, mudblood, when she was only trying to help me. I was humiliated and lashed out at the one person I called a friend. I apologized later, several times in fact, all throughout the rest of that year and in the beginning of the next but she wouldn't forgive me."

"You're leaving something out." I whispered. "Lily is a forgiving person, I noticed. What else might you have said to her?"

He glanced at me and so fast I almost didn't see, down to his left forearm.

"But you don't have the mark." I said. "I've seen your forearm and it's bare. Surely she must know?"

"I had told her I intended to take it as soon as I was out of Hogwarts."

"Oh," I whispered emotionally. "But you regret it, I can tell. Why would you want the mark? If you do indeed take it, you'll be fighting against her, hurting her. You know what Voldemort wants right? To get rid of muggleborns and make the world pure, and have it firmly under his command."

"I know what he wants," He snarled at me. "But I'll have power." There was a silent, _and maybe she'll want me then, _after that lackluster statement.

I stood up and got ready to leave. "Do you know whats sad?" I suddenly spoke. "She could have loved you, I know it. She could love you. You only need not to pledge yourself to that disgusting psychopath and stop practicing the Dark Arts. It's alright to study them, to know of them, but to use them?" I shook my head and walked away, leaving him slumped against the tree and thinking things over.

I ignored the fact that I had once used the abysmal magic, seeing as I had only cast it in a life or death situation, and not on innocent families.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to TheDayDreamerandHerDayDreams for being the first to review on both of my stories. Even if it was just a letter. :)


	5. AN:

**Hello!**

**I'm sorry, this isn't an update but an authors note. The laptop I used to update this story is somewhat broken. The frame is falling off so now I have to exchange it. Right now I am currently using my old computer that is super slow. I'm not abandoning this story, in fact, during the time I haven't update I have written two lengthy chapters :) but it will be about a week and a half before I can update properly again. I'm sorry. Thank you to anyone who reads this story and sorry for the lack of update! :)**

**RiverStyx11318**


	6. Chapter 5

**See Disclaimer in first chapter.**

A/N: Thank you to my second reviewer nobodyshome! I was upset when I couldn't reply to your review because I really wanted to tell you that I wasn't going to make Lily the bad person because I really love her character. I thought maybe my summary took care of that, the second one I mean, so no, I am not going to make her character unkind, I thought I made but obvious but I guess not :\. I'll try to keep her original personality as much as I possibly can. And to the point you made, about her hair pins that turned into weapons? Well, I was just trying to add something different to the story and those object might come in in later chapters. And the recognizing the finger print, I tried to make it to where it recognized her because she had infused some of her blood and magic into it earlier when she first got them, not that it was some sort of future scanning object but I sort of failed. Sorry. :) Also, I just saw your other review (thank you, by the way) and I have to point out that Khione doesn't know about the maraduers map, but in my opinion, I personally think Gred and Forge are the best. :)

Also, thank you armutt for your review. I'm glad you love it. :) It means alot. :D

* * *

**Anything Could Happen**

* * *

Interlacing my fingers, and raising my arms above my head, with my palms facing upwards, I tried to keep my arms in line with my ears, while looking straight ahead and relaxing my shoulder blades down my back. After holding that position for five full breaths in and out through my nose, I let my arms fall down to my sides and rolled my shoulders backwards and forwards a few times, then repeating the stretch, holding for five full breaths.

It was an hour later before my roommates woke up to start their day.

"Hello." I said quietly, looking up briefly. The girls I shared the dorm with all nodded tiredly, yawning and attempting to rub the sleep out of their eyes. While they all stumbled into the bathroom to get ready I switched my yoga pose and stood in front of the wall at arms length. I planted my hands on the wall, middle fingers pointing straight at the ceiling. Firming my fingers into the wall and drawing my navel back as I lengthened my tailbone towards the floor, I lifted my ribs from my pelvis. I kept length in my spine as I began to walk back a few paces, folding at the waist and walking my hands down the wall. Eventually I managed the L shape I had been aiming for.

I lifted my navel and lower ribs into my body, reaching long through my tailbone and legs into the floor while reaching my spine, arms and head toward the wall. I repeated this for twenty breaths before folding into Fists Forward Fold once again.

Grabbing my glass of water, I too headed into the bathroom. Stopping at my trunk I grabbed a freshly clean school uniform and all my necessities. Since I was slightly over heated I decided a cold shower was preferable. It was a quick shower and I came out smelling of vanilla and cherry blossoms.

I towel dry my hair so it was still wet when I went down for breakfast.

"That's a new bracelet." Remus observed over a glass of milk.

"It's my hairpins. They can turn into a lot of things." I said without glancing at it, instead devouring my fruit speedily. "Forgot to do my Transfiguration essay." I explained through a mouthful when they noticed.

"Want to copy mine?" James asked lowly, trying not to catch Lily attention. Unfortunately the red head had radar ears and glared at me. I spared her a guilty glance before accepting the parchment that was slid to me discreetly across the table.

"Thanks." I muttered gratefully, my hand flying across my own piece of parchment that was filling up rapidly. I put the bare minimum allowed and handed it back to him.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Lily gaped looking outraged. "And right in front of me! I'm head girl!" She stressed.

"That was stupid." I conceded, concealing my smile. "But don't be such a stickler for the rules Lily, it was just one time. The only, I promise." I swore but she didn't look convinced.

"Well it's not as if the homework matters. It all comes down to the tests in the end, mostly. And I know my stuff, really, I do. I just forgot to do this _one _assignment."

She grumbled for a while but allowed it, as long as I did my own homework for now.

"So, whose excited for Defense?" I asked with a big grin. Even if I wasn't entirely fond of the teacher, he did have great lessons and this week we were dueling. He was going to assign us pairs and we, the students, would face off and eventually only one couple would be left standing.

Lily worried her lip before giving her own smile, scooting closer to us. "I'm excited also," She admitted. "I can't wait to see how I would actually fair in a duel. I only hope I get a good partner."

I saw James smile out of the corner of my eye and and I felt torn. I was happy he was happy because Lily was slowly starting to hang out with us more (just the other day she voluntarily sat with us down by the black lake), but I strangely felt a surge of loneliness. I brushed it off with little concern.

"James seems to be good with his wand." I told her poker faced. Remus and Sirius smirked while James and Lily seemed oblivious. I winked. It was an incredibly cheesy joke but honestly, who didn't find suggestive jokes just the tiniest bit funny? Apparently the fourteen year old just a few people to my left. I smothered my smile and tuned back into the conversation.

"-will pair us up randomly, at least, that's what Tracie from Hufflepuff said."

"Yeah, but they're Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff. They have no real house animosity. With Gryffindor and Slytherin it would be a mess if he paired one of each together."

"Well, we'll just have to wait until out class with him, won't we?" Lily cut into the conversation brightly, spooning the last bite of her corn flakes. "I'm off to the Library because it's my free block. See you guys later." She waved and bustled out of the great hall.

The rest of breakfast was filled with aimless chatter and choking noises. They forgot to chew again.

* * *

"Last class I told you we were going to be dueling and that is exactly what we are going to do. I want Evans and Lupin paired. Black and Potter. Pettigrew and McKinnon. Nightshade and Snape." He continued to pair everyone up and soon there was an even number of fourteen couples lined up against the back wall.

I glanced awkwardly at Severus because our last encounter didn't exactly leave off on a good foot. His opaque eyes stared straight ahead and refused to meet mine.

"This is going to take longer than a week I suspect so don't get upset if you don't get to duel today, alright? Okay, Queensbury and Lithburow against Barret and Leith. Up on the platform, go on."

The duel lasted about a good solid three minutes before Leith and Barret managed to disarm their opponents.

Queensbury and Lithburow walked off the stage glaring daggers at their Slytherin dorm mates.

"Black and Potter against Montague and Evercreech. On the platform." He ordered.

"Now bow to your opponents." They all did as half bow as directed but it was stiff.

"On one. Three...Two...One." Jets of light immediately cut through the air although Evercreech had the sense to throw up a Protego instead. James and Sirius' spell collided harmlessly with his shield and although they didn't through use a shield charm they were pretty adept in physically dodging.

James flicked his wand at a desk and transfigured it into some kind of hog and set it on the two Slytherins while Sirius was on the offense and constantly firing curses at the two, holding his own. A minor cutting curse grazed Montague's arm and his mouth hardened into a thin white line until it almost wasn't visible.

The duel continued on.

"Diffindo!" James shouted and the curse stuck Evercreech's fingers, slicing them up. He dropped his wand and cradled his hand that was sticky with his own blood to his hand, glaring when James summoned his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" The duel ended a minute later with Sirius victoriously holding up Montague's ashwood wand. I had to hand it to the two of them. They were competent duelers already. It turned out everybody got to face off that day and Severus and I easily wiped out Daphne and Sarah.

"That's it for today, expect it to continue Thursday." The defense professor said, waving us out of his classroom.

"That was fun." I mentioned with a smile. It seemed that Severus was no longer angry with me because his lips were tilted upwards. "I'm sorry," I blurted out, "About... saying all that stuff." I clarified and but he mutely shook his head and let out a sigh.

"No..." He said with great reluctance. "I needed to hear it."

To admit something like that must have been difficult for him, I thought as I spared him a quick look. _And painful,_ I thought wryly.

"What are you going to do now then?" Was the question I asked him after a couple minutes of silence.

He appeared to be thinking while we walked in random directions, no destination in mind.

"I'm going to set things right," He said finally. "Apologize and tell her I no longer wish to take the... to take the mark." He cleared his throat in a strained manner but looked resolved. "And after that maybe we can go back to being friends."

Smiling mischievously, I bumped my shoulder with his. "And maybe something more, eh?" I laughed when he blushed a pale pink.

I don't know why I was encouraging him to go after her when one of my other best friends was doing the same. In fact, the same one who was supposed to end up with her but now everything had the chance to change, and possibly I wanted it to.

* * *

Sweat dripped down my face as I mutilated the dummy. My sword easily slashed through the dummies stomach and I swung it upwards, slicing an arm off. It was animated to duck, dodge and even fight back but it was doing a poor job so far.

"Take it up a few levels!" I shouted to the room of requirement at large and indeed the dummy was fighting with more precision. "To my own level!" I encouraged, jumping in place, smirking when a sword narrowly missed my throat. "Okay," I laughed freely. "That's more like it." I muttered, parrying the next attack.

A fast jab caught me in the stomach and I gritted my teeth in pain but didn't cry out. The next attack I forcefully slammed my intricate gold sword into the dummies silver one and put all my body weight into the maneuver and was rewarded for my efforts when it clattered to the ground. Another one materialized in the dummies hand and I jumped back a few steps so that I didn't get skewered. I winced when the movement jostled my wound but soon forgot about the pain, immersed once more in the sword play.

"Ah," I startled when the tip of the blade caught my cheek.

I narrowed my eyes dangerously and ended the fight when my sword cleanly sliced off my 'opponents' head. It rolled on the ground and the body collapsed uselessly. "Fun." I breathed harshly and pulled my shirt over my head, leaving me in my sports bra. My stomach was slick with sweat and sticky with blood. I grimaced at the long gash.

"Essence of Dittany please." I called out to the room. It appeared in my hand and I applied it to the gaping wound. The wound knit itself together and looked several days old when the dittany stopped working its magic. "Thank you." I said to the room, and applied more to my cheek and the rest of my superficial cuts.

Once I made sure I wasn't bleeding anymore I carefully pulled on my torn and bloody shirt, getting tangled up in the random holes several times before I got it on properly. The ratty thing was so torn up it hardy covered anything but it was beyond repair and it was Gamps law, that clothes couldn't be conjured otherwise everyone too poor wouldn't have had second hand clothing.

Asking for a direct passage way to my dorms bathroom was easy and effortless. I would have simply bathed in the room but I didn't feel like it. I would get to caught up in the luxurious bathtub, never want to leave and be assumed to be missing because I would most likely loose track of time.

I shed myself of my clothing and banished them because they were useless now. Hopping into the shower and getting my Hygiene level back to good took a long while, mostly because I stood under the water and simply relaxed my aching muscles. I made sure to wash my hair and body several times until I was sure all the sweat and grim was was washed down the drain, never to be seen again. I had ignored the pounding on the door and the shouts but it was harder to ignore three boys suddenly stumbling in the the steamy bathroom when you're only in your knickers, trying to clasp your bra.

I nearly let go of the clasp but caught myself in time. Making sure it was hooked securely I made sure my wet blonde curls were covering my pink stained cheeks as I stared back at them, blindly searching for my towel.

I cleared my throat when I couldn't find it and made an attempt to sound haughty. "Yes?" I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms defensively. "Was there a reason you needed to barge into the bathroom while I was _partially naked_?" My voice grew unnaturally high at the end and I closed my eyes in mortification. I knew some people didn't know what the fuss was about since bikini's were like bras and underwear, but I alwars made sure to wear a one peice with some swimming shorts thrown over.

They were still gawking. "GET OUT!" I finally shrieked in a rather deranged manner. It wasn't my fault though. They were teenage boys driven by hormones and I'm pretty sure their pants were a little tight by now.

They finally shuffled out awkwardly and waited on my bed, avoiding each others gazes. I searched around for my towel and found it in the shower, sopping wet. I sighed and tried to find my wand amidst all the clutter. I found it in the tooth brush holder. Opps.

I mumbled a drying charm and wrapped the now toasty warm towel around me. Since I had taken the passage way I had forgotten to get a grab of clothes so I was forced to endure an awkward silence as I dug around in my trunk looking for something to wear and they sat at the foot of my bed. I made sure to grab my baggiest jeans (actually sweats) and an over sized orange cashmere pull over. I shuffled back to the bathroom.

This time when I exited I was fully clothed, hardly any skin showing besides my face, feet, hands and neck. I was a little weary about my neck exposed, though perhaps the worry was unfound because their pants didn't seem to be to tight. Wait, never mind. Their faces seemed permanently pink whenever they snuck a glance at me. Except Sirius. He leered like a complete freak with a lecherous grin on his face.

He was socked in the arm by both James and Remus.

"Stop staring!" They muttered under their breath.

"Yeah," I found myself saying sarcastically. "_Now _you don't want to stare." I blushed but held my head high. "Just forget about everything." I told them shyly.

"No way! You are so featuring in my dreams tonight." He said confidently and I had to wonder if he was immune to awkward because the rest of us were practically dying of it.

"If I find out that I do, I'll have your balls for earrings and your manhood in the shape of a pretzel." I said snidely, and smirked in satisfaction when they all winced and covered their privates delicately.

"No thanks." His voice shook slightly and was very strained. I guess I looked menacing and serious enough.

I laughed.

"So, what did you morons come up here for?" I asked, plopping down on my bed and laying there comfortably, watching them re-arrange their positions. I cuddled up to my favorite pillow and smiled at them, patiently waiting.

James blinked owlishly, "Huh? Oh, um. We didn't come up here for any other reason other than to hang out really. But we were waiting for, like, an hour and I thought maybe you had fell down and passed out or something." He said quickly.

I shot him a suspicious look but shrugged my shoulders, eyes rolling into the back of my head in pain when my muscles protested, still sore.

"That wasn't creepy at all." Sirius said casually and I snorted quietly.

"What ever. So, what do you guys want to do?" I looked at them expectantly.

"How about we pull a prank?"

"On the whole school?" I leaned forward interestedly, sitting up on my knees.

"That works also,"

I slowly grinned, "So, what are we going to do then?"

Sirius looked at me with admiration in his eyes. "You're like the perfect woman for me. I love you." He said swooningly and kissed my cheek. I was shocked when I giggled. I never did anything other than laugh uproariously, snort, chortle, snigger or snicker. My eye nearly twitched in annoyance but I was too happy right now.

I cupped his cheek. "I love you too." I said exaggeratedly, giving him a quick peck before shoving him off the bed with a roll of my eyes.

The two other boys pouted and gave me the wounded puppy look, though James still looked a little shocked. I had no idea why part of me felt pleased.

"Sirius does that look better." I said and nearly laughed when said boy choked from under the bed.

I grabbed Remus from the front of his shirt and lead him towards me, giving him a leering grin before placing my lips on his. Now, I can't lie, he was a great kisser and he always was my favorite teacher. I sort of had a twelve-year old crush on him sort of like everyone else had had on that idiot Lockhart.

I enthusiastically gave him a kiss that left him dazed. Laughing I tapped his nose. "I think I like you best." The blush on his cheeks was cute. James gaped and I kissed his cheek in a friendly manner.

"W-What?!" He sputtered in shock. "_That's _what I get?" Cue more sputtering. I tried to hide my pleased grin and liked to think I was mostly successful.

"Jamie-boy, you've got a girl you're trying to get with. I can't go around randomly kissing you like I might start with Sirius and Remus." I left Peter out because I shuttered in disgust at the thought of kissing him. Not even because he wasn't the most handsome but because of the crimes I knew him capable of.

He visibly deflated and I noted with glee he seemed a little jealous, even if he didn't seem to be aware of it.

Sirius barked out a laugh and threw an arm over my shoulders. I shrugged it off, "I was _joking_. I didn't mean to include you." I grinned and plopped myself in the still blushing teenagers lap, entwining my arms behind him neck.

"But I declared my love for you!" Sirius looked so heartbroken I patted his knee consolingly. He sniffled.

"Maybe I'll start a harem." I mused, my lips twitching.

"That's for females only." The shaggy haired boy pointed out with a 'that's so obvious' tone.

I lifted my chin, "I don't mind."

The look on his face was so priceless I buried my head in the crook of Remus's neck and cackled mirthfully. The chuckled died down and Remus grew comfortable enough to lean back on the headboard and wrap and arm around my waist. I smugly cuddled up to him.

"Okay," James said disgruntledly. "Let's get to the prank now." He said rather pointedly and cleared his throat all business like.

I listened with half an ear, trying not to moan aloud as Remus massaged my tense shoulder blades. Relief slowly spread within me and before I completely knew it I was tucked into his side and sleeping, gently breathing into the side of his neck. I unconsciously cuddled closer, glad for a human pillow.

* * *

(**Sirius' P.O.V**)

"-And we should put the jinx over the Great Halls doors, that way when everyone walks through -because _everyone _goes through that door- they automatically get curse, though it should have a time delay, for about fifteen minutes, so that that way they'll simply think it was the food and keep walking in and out that door for the whole day _at least _before someone catches on." Prongs nodded, wearing a proud smile, waiting for any injections.

"But then we'll get jinxed to." I uncaringly pointed out, not really bothered but feeling the need to bring it to everyone's notice.

"Then they can't pin it on us." He shrugged and I grinned.

"Minnie **always **blames us. There is no way she wouldn't point her claws at us for this." I shook my head, not believing for one minute that the fact that us being jinxed along with everyone else would detour the feisty tabby cat animagus from immediate suspicion.

"We'll have an alibi."

"Alrighty then, when do we do this?" I asked, languorously stretching out on the twin sized bed, resting my head on Khione's pillow I had snatched a little while ago.

"Tonight." James said after some consideration and I nodded, looking toward the duo who hadn't commented this entire time.

I chuckled as I heard James' outraged sputters at the fact Khione was sleeping and cuddled up to Remus who was rubbing her shoulders.

"W-Why are you doing that?" He asked, an almost unnoticeable amount of hostility woven into his tone.

Remus, the old wolf, merely raised a light brown eyebrow sarcastically and rolled his eyes heaven ward. "Because her muscles were tense." He said exasperatedly.

"And because you're trying to get with her!" James floundered.

"I am not," Remus said sharply. "I only like her as a friend."

James reddened, from anger or embarrassment I couldn't tell, and I called out. "Over Lily after all James?" It was meant to be teasing but he flushed and avoided our gazes.

I gasped and sat up. "No _way_."

I steadfastly ignored wolf-boys comment about us gossiping like a pack to pubescent girls because he too leaned forward interestedly, careful not to jostle the sleeping blonde.

"No." He agreed. "Not all the way," He flashed a guilty glance at Khione. "But she's so... nice and smart and funny, sort of like Lily but not like Lily and I can't help liking for her." He groaned while I backed up in disgust.

"You like her because you think she's kind of like Lily? You think if you can't have Lily you can settle with her?" I said disapprovingly and sat beside Khione, unsure of why I was still able to fit.

"No!" James protested passionately while Remus let out a low, protective growl. "I only mean- oh confound it all - I _like _her, but I would never get with her because I don't know if that is the reason or not."

Remus harrumphed and shook his head, threading his fingers in Khione's messy blonde, curly locks. "I don't think she's like Lily at all." He commented quietly, watching her with a soft look on his face. "They're different, can't you tell?" He asked wonderingly and I nodded while James shrugged helplessly, a clueless look on his face.

We were all silent, paying attention to nothing when a painful whimper broke us from our thoughts. Snapping out of whatever trance we were in we watched as Khione uncomfortably tossed and turned.

"Should-should we wake her?" I asked uncertainly, watching her with morbid fascination. She was still crying out incoherently.

"Of course we should," James snapped worriedly, tentatively reaching a hand out. It was snatched halfway there by Khione who seemed to sense, even in her sleep, a presence near her, friendly or not.

"No!" She gasped, shooting up in her bed, somehow managing to avoid hitting any of us. Her eyes were blown wide with fear, grim determination, and, if it was possible; death. She was looking straight at us but I had a feeling it wasn't us she was seeing.

"Shh... shh... come on, let's back up." I ordered quietly. Remus and I backed up slowly, keeping a concerned eye on Khione. James was unable to move because of her iron grip so he tried inching forward. He was close enough to wrap his arms around her so he did so and she slowly relaxed in his grip, her eyes slipping shut and she drifted back off.

"What was that?" He asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

* * *

**The field seemed endless. We had been playing in it, running farther and farther for hours now, but we hadn't reached an end. I laughed and spun around in circles, my arms thrown wide. **

**Looking around for my lover I saw the black haired boy not too far away. I cupped my hand around my mouth, not bothering to hide my silly grin. "Come on! Hurry up already!" **

**Even from where I was I could see his lips curve upward into a loving grin. "You come ****_here_****." He said childishly, stopping his steady walk towards me. I rolled my eyes but obliged and ran toward him, my summer dress blowing in the wind.**

**He held his arms out and I jumped into them and leaned in slowly until our breath mingled together. I teasingly brushed my lips against his but pulled back when he leaned in for more.**

**"Nuh uh, you made me come to you. You were supposed to run after me, not be some lazy git who just stands there, waiting." I laughed lightly, leaning in just a tad closer.**

**His strong arms that were supporting me up tried to pull my closer even though we were already flush together. I tightened my thighs around his waist and leaned my forehead against his, staring into his bright hazel eyes. I felt myself go lightheaded as my heart swelled with love. My breath caught and sped up. **

**"You're doing that breathing thing again," He pointed out, his eyes mirthful yet tender with love. **

**"Shut up," I breathed lightly, my eyes flickering downward and focusing on his lips as he spoke. "Maybe... maybe you can have a kiss." I mumbled, already leaning in, my eyes slipping shut. Our lips connected like magnets and moved in sync with each other. My heart did a gymnastic routine and I carefully parted my lips when he swiped at them with his tongue a minute later.**

**We wrestled for dominance and for once he let me win. I smiled into the kiss and peeked up at him from under my lashes for a second, loving the look of bliss on his face.**

**I broke the kiss to get some air. He gently put me down so my feet touched the ground, keeping his hands on my waist. I leaned up and kissed along his jaw line, loving the way I had the same effect on him as he had on me; he simply melted under my touch.**

**I pressed a heated, open mouth kiss at the hollow of his throat and his moan vibrated pleasantly. He gently threaded his hand through my hair and pulled me into what had to be the best kiss of my life.**

**"I love you." My breathing was uneven as I stared up at him with slightly unfocused eyes. He looked down at me.**

**"And I love you."**

**I wished I could stay in that moment forever. It was ten minutes later when the sky turned unnaturally dark, like all the stars had gone out. A feeling of despair almost overwhelmed me but I focused on my black haired lovers face. I saw it clearly in my mind and I chanted the incantation almost religiously as he tried to pull my protectively behind him. It didn't matter either way, they were coming at us from all angles.**

**"Expecto Patronum!" A doe burst out of my wand and it was so bright I had to shield my eyes. **

Huh? I stirred uneasily.

**It had previously been an albino lion cub but had changed the first time I had kissed -**

**"No!" I screamed hoarsely as Death Eaters apparated onto the scene and forcefully bound my loved one. He couldn't even reach his wand! "No! Take me instead, I beg of you." I pleaded but didn't stop throwing every curse I ever learned. A good bunch went down but none were the ones holding him captive. I sheathed my wand and instead grabbed my hairpin that turned into a bow. I was more accurate with it. **

**Firing a few arrows that hit their marks a few slumped down, arrows embedded into their chest while others played offense.**

**I was forced to defend myself as I tried to push my way towards my lover who was behind held captive but there seemed to be some type of barrier. "NO!" I shouted enraged, banging my fists on the shield as the tortured him. His screams would forever be in my nightmares.**

**"Come on!" I half sobbed, now scratching at the barrier, bloodying my finger nails. "Hairpin.. hairpin..." I searched for one that could best help me and found the one that turned into an electric spear. **

**I held it tightly and continuously rammed into the shield that sparked and cracked everything.**

**"An electric spear!" One cursed, momentarily ending his Crucio.**

**With two more adrenaline induced jabs the shield shattered like glass around and and I charged.**

**"Ahhh!" I shouted as a battle cry, embedding my spear into one mans chest, one who had been ordered to stop me. I looked at my boyfriend and my heart stopped beating.**

**Oh no, he was all bloody and looked near death. I forced my tears to subside as I looked at the black haired boy. Mechanically switching to my sword weapon I magically made ropes appear and bound up a second Death Eater.**

**He pleaded but with one swing of the sword at his throat he stopped talking.**

**I was still to far away and it didn't look like he was breathing and someone just grabbed for me and I didn't know what to do and I was so useless right now.**

**I prayed to all the deities I knew as I dropped my sword and leveled my wand.**

**A bright green light encased James a second before my jet of green light touched his murderer. **

**Silent tears made their way down my cheeks as I weakly stumbled to my knees beside him. I'd been to late and of no help of all, if only -**

I woke up.

* * *

I gasped for air as if I had been submerged under water for a year, greedily sucking it in and breathing it out. My cheeks were wet, as if I had been crying in real life too. I raised a shaky hand to wipe the bothersome tears away and tried to focus on my dream.

There had been someone other than me there... and they had died. Who had died? I struggled to remember but only disjointed images came to mind.

Damn.

"Ugh," I coughed and blindly reached for the cup of water that was always by my bed side, barely taking notice of the arms wrapped around me that seemed somehow familiar. I gulped the refreshing liquid down and pushed some still damp hair out of my face. A few pieces stuck to my forehead and familiar hand, slightly calloused, brushed them away for me. I said a quiet thank you and threw my covers off, feeling burning hot.

"Are you alright?" Asked a voice I knew to be James.

I nodded a few times more than necessary, "Fine, fine... just a dream." I said, rubbing my eyes. They were heavy with sleep and it made me want to doze off again. I didn't want to.

"So," I said a few minutes later once I got everything under control. "The... the prank. What are we going to do? We should do it right now."

I still felt the weight of eyes attached to me but they kindly didn't mention anything. I wouldn't have had the answers anyway.

"Right, the prank..." And they told me what we were supposed to do.

* * *

"Shhh..shut up!" I hissed as someone, most likely Peter, tripped over a suit of armor. Thankfully the suit didn't fall on him, but I was still sure Filch would round the corner any second, following his much younger cat, Mrs. Norris.

"Hurry up!" I whisper yelled, running towards the Great Hall, ignoring the complaining portraits. I let out a strained, high pitch giggle, trying not to guffaw. They followed the sound of my muffled footsteps since I was under a disillusionment charm, trying to keep up with me.

I froze and skidded to a stop when I saw a shadow up ahead and was completely unprepared to have four teenage boys slam heavily into me, trip, and cause a dog pile with me unfortunately on the bottom. The breath got knocked out of me and I groaned in pain, my eyes watering. "Ow."

I pouted and sniffled, trying to ignore the fact that over four hundred pounds of weight was lying on me and practically crushing me to death. Thankfully they rolled over and off of me, whispering concerned apologies.

After telling them to shut up Dumbledore rounded the corner. I tensed and even though he didn't give any hint he knew we were there, I just knew he knew. The corner of his mouth twitched and his eyes seemed to twinkled even more.

I tried to get the image of Dumbledore in a hideous nightgown, purple slippers, carrying a cup of hot cocoa out of my head.

I stayed quiet for a full minute even after he walked out of sight. The boys awaited my signal. "Okay, come on." I made a come on gesture that they couldn't see and tip toed the rest of the way. We came to a halt in front of the great halls doors. They were intimidatingly tall.

"Are we gonna do this?" I asked lowly, canceling the disillusionment charm. James appeared from under his cloak and the others cancelled their charms, although Peter had to ask the incantation and practice it a few times.

"Yes," They breathed quietly, cautiously looking around. I nodded and pointed my wand at the door, urging them to do the same. "Remus, James and Peter chant the charm." I ordered them and then turned to Sirius. "We place several time delay charms, okay?" He nodded and we intoned the incantation around ten times. We finished half and hour later and I nodded in satisfaction.

"All ready, now all we have to do is wait for morning to come." I grinned in a decidedly predatory way, the others following my lead.


	7. Chapter 6

**See Disclaimer in first chapter.**

A/N: Thank you RavenClaw101 for your review! And, I know. So many references, but I couldn't help it. I'm in love with the series and couldn't resist. Are you excited for the House of Hades in the Hero's of Olympus series?! I am so psyched but a little bummed we have to wait a couple more months. Glad its not years though. And about what happened to Annabeth and Percy! I don't want to give away any spoilers in case you haven't but **Jesus Christ**. I was so upset and excited all at once! Gah, I just love them. I hope no one dies.

And thank you to all my other reviewers! I honestly hadn't expected this many for a story like this (A James/OFC) since I honestly cant find many.

OmenProphecy: I have to say, your review nearly made me quit breathing when I heard it showed promise, _for the first few chapters. _But then I read it had lived up to its potential and how you wanted to devour it in one sitting and I was so pleasantly surprised and a warm feeling washed over me. I really want to thank you for your review because you kicked me into gear and had me writing again (I had shamefully slacked off after finding a very interesting book series that used up my time for five days, and then the rest of that time up until three weeks ago for Alex Rider fan fics and then I found the show NCIS and got even more distracted- blah blah blah,) but -yeah. Thank you!

Anyway, here's the next chapter! Also, sorry for the long wait but my laptop is really messed up and I keep losing all my work and I found a new interesting book series so I spent like, the last week reading Nine books.

* * *

**Anything Could Happen **

* * *

"Come on," whispered a disembodied voice in the dark.

My stance was relaxed yet alert. I was light on my feet and ready to make an escape if necessary but I knew that there was little chance it would come to that. We were only up an hour earlier than we were supposed to be but we wanted to get into the Great Hall and make sure everything had gone according to plan and if it did we would just cancel the affect the spell had on us and be on our merry way, hopefully able to steal a few extra hours of sleep.

"Watch out for the jinxed step." Sirius whispered mostly for Peters benefit. It was dark and Peters eyes stubbornly refused to adjust so he was always stumbling around and bumping into grumbling portraits and stone walls.

The smaller round boy nodded his thanks and carefully hopped past the stair, his hand sliding along the railing.

I stuck to the shadows the walls created on the stairs, effectively becoming one with the darkness and silently ran down the steps, my shoes not even creating a muffled sound on the carpet pile. Cringing when the boy's loud footsteps broke the almost eerie calm, I hissed exasperatedly, not unlike a snake or angry cat.

"Be _quiet_." I stressed the word, already a full corridor ahead of them. Couldn't they travel lightly on their feet? If they were trying to get away in a house full of criminals and assassins out for their blood (if they were too stupid not to use a revealing spell), they would have been caught in an instant.

"_Sorry_," A voice gripped lowly, prowling closer.

The muffle of footsteps continued. "Whatever," I said exasperatedly, realizing that things weren't going to get much quieter than that. We arrived in the Great Hall after a matter of minutes.

The grand doors opened without a creak due to a handy household charm. Smiling in satisfaction we crept through the doorway quietly, shutting the imposing doors behind us.

A tingle, unnoticeable if you weren't expecting it, shivered down my spine and I adjusted my posture slightly, trying to get used to the foreign feeling. I furrowed my eyebrows and pivoted around to face the others.

"Was it supposed to be a tingle?" I tried to recall the small passage from the old, dusty book but I had hardly spared it a passing glance. Frustrated when nothing came to mind I glanced pointedly -and a bit impatiently, admittedly- at the four teenage boys who looked deep in thought.

"I don't think it was supposed to be a tingle." Remus muttered after a long pause. "I think the book described it as more of blanket of magic molding around you."

"What do you think the spell will do then?" Sirius mused, seemingly unbothered by the bump in the prank.

_It must happen a few times, I guess._ The thought passed through my mind as I shrugged.

James seemed unruffled also, perching onto of the Gryffindor table.

"People eat there." I pointed out obviously, a tolerant smile on my face.

James winked, settling back even further. "I know."

I snorted and averted my eyes before sweeping regally towards the Slytherin table. Vaulting onto the table I assumed an air of self-importance, smirking.

The black haired boy with enchanting hazel eyes gasped with much enthusiasm and pointed a finger at me from across the hall. "Traitor!" He exclaimed dramatically.

I clawed at my heart and begged for forgiveness. "Forgive me! I'll do anything!" I pleaded jokingly.

He opened his mouth but was cut off.

"How about fellatio?!" A French accented voice piped up.

My eyes widened as I choked on air and James blushed from head to toe, a look of pure mortification overtaking his handsome features.

The conversation between Remus, Sirius and Peter came to an abrupt halt and with poorly disguised morbid fascination, we all peered down incredulously at James lap. He made an aborted movement that might have covered the spot we were all staring at but abandoned it at the last possible moment, instead jerking his hand and clenching it into a fist at his side. His eyes slid shut at he tried not to look at any of us.

"Was that-?"

"I think so..."

"...Why does it have a French accent?"

"Why is it _talking_?"

"I guess we found out what the spell does..."

Someone snorted.

James glanced down miserably at his crotch as our voices grew progressively louder before there was a beat of silence and all of us sans James erupted into peels of laughter. Laughing so hard that it got to the point where there was no noise coming out of my mouth, I clapped my hands together hysterically, falling onto my back on the table top. I drew in several noisy inhalations, barely managing to calm down before cackling again. Sirius had collapsed onto the bench in front of me, practically crying in mirth.

I buried my head into his shoulder, effectively muffling my snorting laughter, repeatedly slapping his back lightly.

"What the hell?!" My voice was shrill and high pitched as I tried to tone down my disbelief. "How the heck could we have mismatched the spells? There were to do two completely different things..." I pondered my own question, throwing out suspicious stares as if they were going out of style. I wouldn't put it past one of the boys to have purposely switched the incantation and wand waving patterns when we learned them only hours before.

None of them fessed up so I firmly pushed my paranoia back when suddenly Peter and Remus' nether regions joined in on the 'whose crotch can say the dirtiest things,' game.

"Come on, why d-don't you give m-me a t-tug?" One with a southern accent stuttered meekly. It was Peters. I grimaced distastefully. Who knew even someones body parts could be unconfident and shy while being lewd?

"I just want to bury myself in-" Remus gave a shocked yelp and accidentally punched his own lap. He screwed his face up in a pained expression and conjured a pillow, trying to muffle the pained groans from down there.

I watched this all with much amusement but I was completely thrown when a British (finally!) accented one piped up.

"Now, now! That is no way to talk to a lady! Back in my day-"

In unison our jaws dropped ungracefully. Completely unsure of myself I peered down uncertainly at Sirius, "Was that... was that _you_?"

He nodded mutely, an indignant expression slowly creeping on to his face.

Nodding, I turned my head to the side and made sure my loose blonde curls fell into my face, successfully covering my growing grin. I choked back my giggles for as long as I could but soon we were all positively roaring with laughter. Who would've thought Hogwarts resident playboy had a gentlemanly crotch?

Sirius sat sullenly in the corner, sulking like a five year old who didn't get their new training broom.

"I jus - I just don't get it." James gave a high pitched giggle, completely ruining whatever manly reputation he never even had. "_Sirius_ is the one whose nether regions have manners? It doesn't make any sense."

We spent the rest of our time slowly tearing down the intricately woven together spells before collapsing on the benches, dead on our feet. The night before we hadn't exactly got a lot of sleep, staying up planing the prank and then executing said prank (_which turned out to be_ _a bust,_ I thought laughingly).

A few minutes after we just napped there the smell of food aroused us from our sleepy state. "Blubbery pancakes and fresh fruit?" I piped up in a childish voice, giving the boys my best puppy dog doe eyes.

James chuckled and complied with my request, filling up a plate with the yummy goodness and placing it down in front of me along with a glass of milk."Here's your _blueberry _pancakes and fruit." He corrected me.

I perked up noticeably when he poured delicious maple syrup over my pancakes.

"Thank you!" I gave him a genuine smile, absently kissing his cheek before spearing a pear slice on the end of my fork.

"Welcome," He said and I was completely oblivious to the light pink dusting his cheeks and the way he glared daggers at his three friends who snickered lightly, Sirius wiggling his perfectly shaped eyebrows.

After that we all went our separate ways, randomly meeting up during classes and the halls. I mainly stuck around Severus during classes (the boys sat together like always and who was I to interrupt that?) and soon the bell rang for the current class to be over.

"Defense class!" I chirped excitedly, yearning for the moment Severus and I could take on the only remaining team left, Sirius and James. "We are so going to win this. We're going to beat them, right?" I demanded.

Severus lazily raised an eyebrow and gave a curt nod, something akin to a smirk curving at his lip. "Of course," He said in an almost patronizing fashion.

Giving him a withering glare that he brushed off I harrumphed and fingered my wand, feeling it hum contently against my palm.

"Come in!" The Defense professor said dryly, opening the classroom door. We all shuffled in, already lining up against the wall as we did for the last few classes.

"Our two, final remaining teams, Porter and Blue, Smythe and Nelson -" No one batted an eye when he incorrectly said our names once more. "-respectively shall battle it out now and afterwards for homework you will write a 3 foot essay on how to better and hone your skills and about your experience with battle magic. Before our lesson here is complete I will explain to you what our next lesson shall be.

Now, you four, on the stage." The Professor barked commandingly and we calmly walked to our own ends of the platform.

Severus sneered at the two boys across from us who looked confident and cocky. I leveled a cold stare at them, successfully getting it through to them that under no circumstances would I be going easy on them.

Breathing in deeply I rolled my wand across my palm, trying to find my best grip while unconsciously slipping into a duelers stance. I tuned out half of the world and instead focused my senses on my magic, feeling it thrum thrillingly beneath my skin.

The four of us stalked forward, meeting in the center. James and Sirius bowed foolishly (really, what Death Eater was going to wait until you did the proper customs?) while Severus and I merely inclined our heads, unimpressed. My chin tilted down maybe about a centimeter.

"Begin," The Professor (what was his name again?) said gravely and I wasted no time in vanishing. A quick and non verbal disillusionment charm gave me the unpleasant feeling of having an egg cracked open on my head.

Spells were flying in every direction and semi-detachedly I raised a shield charm that, instead on bouncing the spells back, simply absorbed the magic. Every time a spell hit it, it grew more powerful until it eventually broke against the onslaught of magic and physical objects. At least it bought Severus and I time. He soon became dissillusioned himself and together, although we couldn't see each other, we crept up behind the wary boys who were throwing out revealing spells that were essentially useless because there was an odd number of people in the classroom, standing in plain sight.

They had the sense to throw up a _Protego_, but, even though it still stopped physical attacks, it truly only prevented weak ones. Taking my time, I prepared myself and then lashed out with a powerful round house kick aimed at the weakest spot in the shield, silently thanking my mother for signing me up for all those muggle fighting classes such as Karate, Taekwondo and MMA. It shattered harmlessly in a waterfall of magic and then suddenly both Severus and I were visible again, going immediately on the offense, practically burying them under a vicious, suffocating blanket of spells. The two boys defended themselves well but were essentially cornered.

Exhilarated and with bright eyes, quickly and effectively, the match was won, Severus and I the winning duo. There was a smattering of polite applause and a few calculating gazes (_from the Slytherins, _I observed, shuddering at the mere reason of why they were assessing Severus and I).

Sirius slung a companionable arm around my shoulders as gave me a smile - albeit grudgingly. Sighing at his own loss he squeezed my shoulder in a congratulatory way once before the four of us merged back into the crowd of students. A few people warmly congratulated Severus and I on our win and I graciously accepted the praise while Severus merely huffed and turned the way.

"You are a very good duelist Severus," I complimented the black haired sulky teenager as we worked our way to our seats, semi-ignoring the Professor who was droning on in a droll voice about our assignments.

Severus glanced at me minutely before his lips curved up in a very brief half smile. "You also," He returned and I beamed, his praise meaning more to me than any of the other students.

"Thank you!" I chirped before grabbing my quill and absently copying down everything the Professor said in detail about our next lesson, not wanting to be caught unprepared.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to hang out by the lake with us? Study, do homework?" Remus asked as James, Sirius and Peter all hung behind him, looking faintly curious.

"Oh, come on." I laughed lightly hoping they didn't hear the strain in it and found myself wishing they would just _go away _already. It wasn't that I was angry with them and didn't want to be in their presence but I had things to _do_, with much less time I originally thought I had.

Seeing that the four boys looked surprised and even mildly hurt, I attempted to sooth their ruffled feathers. "Aren't you boys tired of me yet? You've hardly spent any time without me hanging around since we've arrived at Hogwarts."

"Are you trying to get rid of us? Because we really don't mind. If we did we would have told you. You're our friend, one of us now." Sirius said earnestly, his expression so completely sincere that to my utter horror my throat constricted and my eyes got unnaturally bright.

_[A girl with long blonde hair and unnatural blue eyes that almost seemed to look through one's self and look into their sould._

_"Hello, I'm Luna." A serene smile and happy eyes greeted the curly haired blonde._

_Cheeks dusted pink, and a shy but happy smile. "I'm Khione,"_

_An unexpected hug and then the two are friends for life._

* * *

_Two identical red haired twins standing in front of a fairly tall blonde with matching mischievous smiles, easily able to be mistaken for children of the Greek God Hermes._

_"Want to test some of out products? We'll pay you." They say in unison, waving the money in front of the thirteen year olds face hypnotically but her colorful eyes aren't on the money, but on the product._

_"I don't care about money," She dismisses a moment later, finally able to tear her eyes away from the sample box of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes Snackbox. "But I do want to test the product, Fred, George." She says sternly to the older sixth year boys._

_The twins share a glance and trade grins before they each sling a companionable arm around the girls shoulder.  
_

_"Well Gred, I think it's time to take a certain someone and put them under our tutelage so our legacy lives on after we leave." George says, looking down at the someone who finally seems to be able to appreciate their products appropriately. _

_"Right you are Forge," Fred says and the twins lean down to unexpectedly kiss the now very warm cheeks and they wink at each other, trying not to smile at the look of delighted bashfulness._

* * *

_A muggleborn boy in her house and year; Colin Creevey. He rushes up to her before the meeting in the Hogs Head about extra defense lessons from Harry Potter since their current teacher, Doloris Umbridge, was a completely incompetent witch, with a stack of black and white photo's in hand._

_"Khione!" He says breathlessly, waving the photographs around wildly. _

_"Calm down Colin!" She laughs happily, pulling her boyfriend in for a kiss first. He relaxes infinitely and when they pull away from each other he has a dazed but loving expression on his face that fills her so completely with warmth that in that moment, she knows she loves him._

_"Anyway," The easily overexcited boy smiles down at her, gently placing the pile of pictures in her hands. "These are from last weekend. I just got them developed."_

_She shuffles through the pictures slowly as they walk at a snails pace for the Hogs Head, not worrying about arriving late since they have plenty of time. _

_"Colin... these are beautiful." Her eyes sparkle with raw emotion as she halts and just looks at every single detail of the photos. _

_They are of her, skating serenely on the frozen black lake, of her and Colin sharing a chaste kiss as they skated in a slow circle (Denis had taken that one), of her and Denis laughing after they had fallen on their bums due to staking to wildly, playing a game of Tag._

_A photo of all three of them, Colin standing tall while Khione stood behind him, her head resting on his shoulder, an arm wrapped around his midsection and another wound under his own arm, with her hand coming to rest on his shoulder. Denis lay in front of his older brother, making a snow angel at his feet, smiling at the camera._

* * *

_A slightly chubby boy who would soon grow to be fit and handsome smiles nervously at the girl standing beside him.  
_

_She knows he's looking at her, but she smiles slyly ahead, waiting for him to initiate conversation. He does so a minute later._

_"K-Khione, right? Fourth Year Gryffindor?" _

**_There you go Neville, _**_She cheers inwardly. **There's your Gryffindor courage. **  
_

_The blonde tilts her head at him and tears her eyes away from the sight of her boyfriend attempt to disarm his younger brother.  
_

_She nods briefly and grins,"Your Neville Longbottom, Fifth Year whose toad Proffessor Snape repeatedly threatens to poison." She spoke solemnly. _

_Laughter entered his previously nervous eyes and he grins with slight self-depreciation. "That's me."_

_"In that case," She turns to him fully, hand out stretched. "it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope can be great friends." She grins deviously and without even looking, physically dodges one of the Weasley twins spells that 'went astray'.]_

**B**linking back into reality, I let my exhaustion show and gave the worried teenage wizards a tired smile. "I know, I know. I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well last and I just want to take a quick nap before next period. We'll hang out later, okay?"

They softened their features and though the worry never left the any of them, they all backed off, the four nodding their understanding. A small piece of the void in my heart seemed to fill at the sight of their concern and I was suddenly grateful for their friendship because I didn't even want to guess what would have become of me if I had ended up lonely in this strange past (and apparent alternate dimension).

The sudden image of myself jumping off the Astronomy Tower gave me the chills and I swallowed harshly, looking away. "Well, I'm gonna go lay down. See you next period," I said my goodbye's and watched them walk towards their favorite beech tree before exiting the Entrance Hall.

As I walked past the Great Hall I reflexively glanced inside the room and instead of seeing the few people I _knew _were in there milling about and being Chatty Patties, I saw battles, curses flying in every direction possible and the bodies of my loved ones strewed carelessly on the floor, their heads twisted towards me so I could confirm that their eyes were lifeless and glassy.

Covering my mouth so as to hold in the vomit, I fled to the nearest bathroom on the second floor passing very few students but many curious portraits.

* * *

When I returned to my dorm the first thing I did was vigorously brush my teeth to get rid of the acidic taste that was my stomach contents that lingered before just taking a moment to calm myself, thinking about all my friends, and how nearly everyone of them met tragic ends.

My lower lip trembled and I'd be lying if I didn't say that I missed them all tonight, _every night. _Hardly aware of the dampness on my cheeks, I shuddered and, feeling weak in the knees, slid down the wall, burying my face in my arms that rested against my knees, wishing I'd never let those horrible horrible _things_ that couldn't even be classified as human beings, take the light behind their eyes.

Sniffling pitifully, I roughly wiped the tears away nearly ten minutes later, glancing at the watch on my right wrist once I got my bearings and my vision wasn't as blurry. Letting out a string of curses, I pulled my enchanted book bag towards me; I had wasted time I didn't even have.

Glancing down at the piece of parchment I had crumpled in my hand, dread pooled in my gut when I saw the full moon warning, it was only eight days away.

Sighing, I got the ball rolling as I opened several packages from the apothecary that held the abundance of ingredients I would need for the next couple of hours.

It was only when everything was un-packaged and spread out in front of me that I started to have my doubts. All of the sudden, without warning I found it very difficult to swallow. Somehow, potion ingredients managed to intimidate me.

It was very difficult to make the Wolfsbane potion. So difficult in fact, that very few who weren't Potion Masters even knew how to replicate it. It took time and attention since it was such a delicate potion. One wrong stir, too much aconite, not enough...

You had to be most precise and perfect with this particular potion otherwise it was rendered useless since so few ingredients needed in the potion (mostly all of which were very poisonous) could be counteracted while in the process of brewing.

The only times I had made the bloody potion was under supervision of a competent Potions Master (prior to arriving here, I had been working towards being a Potion Apprentice) and she had corrected any mistakes I might have made when I under her tutelage. She guided me and helped me work through all the obstacles and now she wasn't here and I was on my own.

I pointedly ignored the intense feeling of loneliness, firmly pushed my doubts to the back of my mind and swiftly got to work. It wouldn't do to dwell on things too much.

* * *

Administering the potion to Remus the next day was difficult but not overly so. I fired a stunner at him and then a strong body bind before carefully coaxing his mouth open so I could pour the steaming liquid down his throat smoothly.

I massaged his throat gently when I gave him the potion in small doses less he choke before performing a quick breath freshening charm so he didn't immediately suspect he was drugged when I canceled the stunner moments later.

Even though he was still trapped in a body bind and generally confused, I made sure to stay out of his line of sight and under a disillusionment spell when I cast a strong Confundus Charm.

I gave him ordinary instructions on what he should tell anyone should they ask where he was in the short three minutes I held him up for. Levitating him out of the room I stored him in, I carefully stood him straight up, grateful that I caught him when he was walking.

After canceling the body bind he stumbled, shook his head as though confused before striding away and up the moving stair cases.

Breathing a sigh of relief tinged with success, I dawdled around for ten minutes, grimly pondering my less than legal actions that were for Remus' own good.

_If only I could tell them the truth..._

But I would never.

* * *

**Hi! So you know the prank gone wrong? I read about it a couple years ago, remembered it while writing this and then suddenly that came out, but I was wondering. Has anyone read a Harry Potter one shot like that? It was the most hilarious thing and I really want to read it again.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the update, they should be happening more frequently! Thank you for all your kind reviews and sorry for the extremely long and unplanned wait. I t shouldn't happen again but I sadly cannot make any promises since school just started up again yesterday.**

**Oh, Oh! And guess what? I have fourteen followers. :} I honestly didn't expect any yet, not when the story has so few chapters so thank you to all who favorited and followed.**


End file.
